The Lion King: From Ashes
by Ricknarok
Summary: The Pridelands have been in a state of peace for a long time. Animals are prospering, plants are growing and Simba's Pride is safe. Life is good. Until the peace is disturbed, that is. Join Simba and his family on one last adventure to attain peace for the Pridelands as friendships are broken, families are torn apart and new evils threaten the Circle of Life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: White Fire

Peace was something that Simba never took for granted, and today was like no other. The Pridelands had had an extended period of peace, almost a full year by the King's count. Things had been well for him and his family, his pride. As the brisk morning air combed through his mane, he ascended to the edge of Pride Rock to survey the land before him. He was young still and would rule these lands for many years. Nevertheless, thoughts of his daughter came to him from time to time. She and her mate, Kovu, would rule one day. They would make good rulers, there was no doubt about that. No, what bothered Simba was the prospect of danger. While he had personally dealt with his fair share in the past, his prince and princess had not. What's more, it was only a matter of time before they would come to expect a cub of their own, a cub that would be very vulnerable and require immense protection. Sometimes he ignored these thoughts. They were trivial, after all, the sheer size of Simba's pride was protection enough. He pushed the musings from his mind and descended from Pride Rock. He was the first to arise this morning, at the crack of dawn. His thirst was in need of quenching. The walk to the watering hole was nice. It gave him time to reflect on all that his home had been through. Fields of ash still scarred the landscape where a great fire had threatened to drive him and his family from their home. Though there had been signs of plant life not a year ago, there was none now. It would be a long time before the landscape was back to normal. As he neared the watering hole, he spotted Timon and Pumbaa, his good friends. They were as important to him as any lion in his pride. He would protect them with his life would the need arise. From their raised voices, it sounded like they were arguing. Simba halted at the edge of the pond.

"Ah, Simba! Perfect timing," Timon enthused. "We need you to settle something. What's your personal taste in bugs?"

"Bugs?" Simba asked, confused.

"Bugs, yeah. I keep telling Pumbaa that crunchy is the best."

"And I keep telling _you_ that slimy is!" This would be an interesting conversation to say the least. Simba took a drink as his friends argued over their largely unpopular cuisine.

"Guys, you know I haven't eaten that stuff in years, right?"

"So, what? Doesn't mean you've lost your expertise, does it?" Timon asked, provoking a laugh from the lion.

"I think I'll leave this one to you," he told them. With that, he left for home, the passionate cries of 'Crunchy!' and 'Slimy!' still reaching his ears. As he returned to Pride Rock, he noticed that the rest had arisen. Nala stood proudly where her mate had done so minutes earlier. Simba climbed to meet her, nuzzling her affectionately.

"How's our home doing?" Nala asked, referring to the fields of ash more than anything else. She, in particular, had hoped the dead plants and trees would begin to grow back as soon as spring came around.

"As good as ever," Simba replied. Kiara approached from behind them, then. Simba's daughter had always been curious and she embraced her father this morning more out of inquisitiveness than anything else. She always wormed her way into conversations she had not initially been included in.

"Morning, daddy. Everything okay?"

"Fine, dear. How about you? Do you have any plans today?"

"I was actually going to walk to the edge of the Pridelands later," she told him. Were this earlier than a year ago, Simba would have never let his daughter stray so close to the Outlands. Now, however, there were no actual dangers that could threaten her. She was free to do as she wished.

"You know, you don't have to ask me, Kiara."

"Well, it wasn't that long ago I did have to ask," she replied cheekily.

"Funny." Zazu flew towards them then, flying gracefully to land at Simba's feet. Nala and Kiara left them to their business.

"Good morning, sire!" the hornbill exclaimed enthusiastically. He was in a rather good mood today.

"Here for the morning report?"

"As always, sire, as always. Nothing seems out of place, as usual. There's been no activity from the Outlands save for a small pack of hyenas that seem to be scavenging around the termite mounds. They don't appear to pose any danger or have any interest in entering the Pride Lands. Secondly, Rafiki tells me he wishes to see you as soon as possible. He has something he wants to discuss with you."

"Thank you, Zazu." As Simba prepared to leave, the hornbill continued speaking, much to the King's chagrin. The morning report was rather boring these days. Once Zazu was finished, Simba left Pride Rock to see his old friend Rafiki. The baboon was very wise, and a very good friend of the family. If he had something he wanted to discuss with Simba, it was either important or worth hearing. The baboon's home was not far and Rafiki dropped down from the enormous tree as soon as he saw his friend arrive.

"Simba! It's good to see you, my king!" He embraced his friend with a hug before trotting off in the opposite direction. "Come! I have something to show you." Eagerly, he led Simba to cave, the entrance of which was covered by overgrown vines and plant life. Rafiki peeled aside the foliage as he and Simba entered. Once inside, Simba noticed what it was his friend wanted to show him. The walls of the cave were covered in paintings and murals, all done by Rafiki, no doubt.

"Rafiki, this is amazing! Did you do this?"

"No one better, my king! It is a gift."

"A gift? What do you mean?"

"For the beautiful cub Kovu and Kiara will no doubt have one day. The walls of this cave tell the story of the Pridelands, the history of our home and everything it has been through. The good…and the bad." An image of a certain black-maned lion with a scar across his face caught Simba's eye. "I believe learning of what our home has seen will teach the youngling, help them grow into a strong, brave leader for the Pridelands!"

"It's a nice idea but is it…necessary?" Simba asked.

"Hah! Of course it is, where have you been, Simba?! Why do you think I included the image of your uncle? The hyenas?" Simba understood now. The image was not to show the future king or queen what their home had seen, it was to show them what they could become if they strayed too far from their path, as others had done in the past. The baboon placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know it must pain you to look upon these walls, but this will be good. The future ruler of our home will want to know what his ancestors have done, what he must not do. We will help them grow…when it is time." Simba smiled then. It would be a good way of telling his grandson or daughter about the war that the land had seen in the past. Maybe it would give them perspective, make them think before their actions. It was a nice idea.

"Sire?! Sire, where are you?" Zazu's panicked voice was audible from inside the cave.

"In here, Zazu." The hornbill flew into the cave then and landed between Simba and Rafiki. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"There's an intruder, Sire. An unknown lion has entered the Pridelands!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pale Flame

Simba arrived on the scene as quickly as he could, following Zazu closely. Once they reached the edge of the Pridelands, they came upon Kiara, Timon and Pumbaa. They all faced an unknown lion. Though his fur was of a similar shade to Simba's, his mane was as black as night and his eyes were a deep, hazel colour. Despite the fact that he seemed to have come from the Outlands, a place where there is little to no food, this stranger rivalled the King in both size and musculature. Simba stepped forward cautiously to meet this lion. The apprehensive expression upon his face implied that the intruder had no intention of causing trouble. Still, Simba remained cautious. Looks could be deceiving, he knew that all too well.

"Who are you, stranger?" he asked calmly. "What do you want here?" The lion looked upon those before him nervously, watching for any sign of hostility. He could already tell that he was not welcome.

"I'm Shuja. I mean you and your pride no harm."

"You come from the Outlands, yes?" asked Rafiki as he strolled up behind his friend. "The place where nothing grows and no animals run free to feed a lion such as yourself." The question was more of a trick than an actual wondering. Should the lion say he had indeed been living in the Outlands, they would know he was lying. Any source of food or water had disappeared from that place a long time ago.

"The wastes? No, I'm from beyond there. Though my home isn't faring much better these days." The joke was ignored by Simba and his party.

"There's nothing beyond the Outlands," the King spoke up then. "Where is it you make your home?"

"It's far from here," Shuja replied, a sense of regret in his voice. "Not unlike these lands. You…you rule here?" Simba nodded.

"What is it you're hoping to find here, Shuja?" Simba's questions were direct and abrupt. He did not trust Shuja. He needed to know why this stranger suddenly arrived in the Pridelands unannounced and what his purpose here was.

"Shelter," Shuja answered. "I seek shelter. A place to stay, nothing more." That was a lot to ask of a pride of lions you had never met before. Clearly he had travelled a long way. It was certainly possible that all he sought was somewhere to rest. Simba would keep an eye on him.

"You'll be watched closely," he told the intruder. "We only want to keep the peace here. Any sign of you disturbing it and you'll be exiled immediately. As long as you understand that, we'll be fine." He prepared to return to Pride Rock then.

"Wait. Before you take me in, there's something you must know." Simba halted, turning his head slightly to listen more carefully to the stranger. "I'm being followed. There's another lion from where I come from. He's been following me for weeks. If he tracks me here, he'll bring nothing but trouble." Simba caught Rafiki's eye. That was a convenient detail to withhold from them. This was sounding more and more dangerous by the minute. Apprehensive and distrustful of this new lion, Simba and his group returned to Pride Rock. As night began to fall, Shuja was told he would be sleeping outside. There was no way Simba would allow such a suspicious stranger to sleep with his pride, his family no less. The black-maned lion's words still troubled the King. If there was indeed another lion following him, that was a major problem. Simba and Kovu would surely be enough to scare off a hostile trespasser. However, it wasn't that that bothered him. Shuja could well be an ally of this as-of-yet unseen enemy, a spy. Still, if that were true, why would Shuja tell them about his hunter's presence at all? Simba's mind was troubled. The night was an unrestful one full of suspicions and worries that would only be allayed by speaking with Shuja. Simba did just that the following morning as the sun rose. Shuja was awake before the King, a feat few others had ever accomplished.

"Shuja? Awake already?" he called. Shuja was at the edge of Pride Rock, scanning the land below. Keeping an eye out for his enemy, no doubt.

"I didn't sleep." Simba could relate to that.

"I need to talk with you about what you said yesterday," he began. "You said you were being followed by someone, another lion I'm guessing isn't friendly."

"I assumed you'd have questions."

"I just want you to understand the danger this puts my family in. Your presence here complicates our situation." Shuja nodded in agreement.

"I understand that, I really do. That's why I plan on leaving as soon as I can. I just need to rest, it's been a long journey. One that wasn't easy for me." That raised more questions than it answered.

"How dangerous is this stranger?" Simba asked. "Why does he want to find you so desperately?" With a forlorn sigh, Shuja raised his head to glance at the morning sky.

"It's not a happy story," he began. "We were friends once. We lived in a place not unlike these Pridelands. It was prosperous and safe, a perfect home for our families. But peace doesn't last, does it? We were attacked from outside our lands, by a wild, aggressive group of lions from a place we call the Badlands. We tried to hold them off at first…but there were too many of them. They destroyed our families and took our home, exiling us to the wasteland they had just come from." Though Shuja's situation was wildly different, it was beginning to sound reflective of the destruction the Pridelands had seen in the past.

"I'm sorry, Shuja, that's horrible. Nobody should have their home taken from them like that."

"Those of us that were left grew up in the Badlands. There was food, but not much. There was a lot of fighting over who ate what. Needless to say, my friend…the one following me, he was none too pleased to sit by while the pride that had taken our home hunted our prey and slept where our families had done so. He wanted to take it back. We told him he was a fool, obviously…but he did it anyway. When they had taken over they were young and strong, and _he_ was still little more than a cub. When he returned home to take back what was ours, he found the attackers aged and weak in their complacency. They were no match for him."

"He did to them what they had done to his family?" Simba asked, recognising the revenge-fuelled rampage that was so common in those that forgot who they were.

"He did," Shuja confirmed, the telling of the story clearly weighing on him. It was not a pleasant tale for him. "I wanted to show them mercy, these old, gluttonous lions that could do us no harm were we to exile them like they had done to us. He disagreed. He wanted to destroy them. We did not see eye to eye, naturally. He still hasn't forgiven me to this day."

"You did the right thing, even if it did separate you from your friend. He was too far gone." Simba's opinion of this stranger had changed rapidly. There were parallels between Shuja's past and Simba's that could not be ignored. If shelter was what he wanted, it was what he would get.

"You still okay having me so close to your family?" Shuja asked. Were the roles reversed, he would not be so sure about allowing a stranger with a revenge-mad lion on his tail stay.

"I am. There's no guarantee your friend will find you here," Simba assured him. "It's a big place. You'll be safe here."

"Thank you, Simba." The King nodded before returning to his family. Had he known how truly dangerous Shuja's pursuer was, he might not have been so accommodating. Though Pride Rock's cave was still dark, Simba could clearly see that his daughter was not asleep. She had likely been listening to the entire conversation.

"Kiara!" Simba scolded her. "Have you been awake this whole time?"

"Sorry, daddy," she told him as she rose. "Is he going to be okay?" Simba glanced out at the troubled Shuja who was still looking out upon the Pridelands for any sign of his former friend.

"I think so. He just needs some time."

"What about his friend? What happens if he makes his way here?" That was something Simba himself was still unsure about.

"Then we keep the peace, like we always have. Either he leaves or we make him. He's one lion against all of us. We'll be okay, Kiara." He embraced his daughter then as the light of the morning sun spilled into the cave and the sound of waking lionesses filled the air. "Now, wake your mother. We have work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ashen Inferno

This place reeked of death and barrenness. Little more than a wasteland, it was desolate and devoid of all life. It reminded Hasira of the Badlands. He didn't want to think about that place. He had been travelling for weeks in pursuit of his prey. Even this lifeless place would not deter him from his mission, he was far too determined. The only source of shelter from the oncoming storm was a large, outlandish structure resembling a termite mound. It would serve. Hasira entered the towering structure. It was dark, but dry. It was far from ideal, however. Hasira was used to a certain lifestyle. Ever since he had retaken his home from those filthy intruders, he had settled for nothing less than luxury. He was nothing short of a king. There were tunnels here, too. They likely led above, to the top of the termite mound. Judging by the hollowed-out tree stump and the claw marks stretching across the walls, this had been home to a pride not too long ago. Hasira wondered if the one he hunted had taken refuge here. With the thought of his former ally on his mind, he laid down to rest. The morning sun did not shine so much as blaze throughout the sky in this wasteland. Hasira rose. There was no time to waste. He had already given his victim a head start. That fiendish lioness had seen to that. He wondered how long it had been since anybody had been here. Surviving here would be near impossible for even the weakest of beasts. Plants were nowhere to be seen, never mind herds of animals. Exploring this place would be wise. If the one Hasira sought was hiding around here, it would be foolish to leave the land unsearched. It was a tedious few hours to say the least. By midday, the hulking lion found himself in a cave of sorts. Steam hissed as it escaped from underground and elephant bones littered the area. There were two hyenas fighting in the centre of the cave. What they were fighting over was a mystery; there was absolutely no meat in sight. Those hyenas would make a tasty snack for Hasira, if a bit insufficient. He was not one for words. Instead, he opened his gaping maw and let out a tremulous roar that would have terrified the bravest of beasts. Suffice it to say that the hyenas stopped their petty fighting immediately and turned to face this stranger, shivering slightly.

"Pardon the interruption," Hasira began, "but I have questions if you two have a moment." The hyenas did not speak. "Not big on talking, eh?" He moved towards them until they could feel the heat of his breath. "Well, listen, then. I've been tracking a… _friend_ of mine for quite some time now. A lion with a black mane…ring any bells?"

"Uh…nope," the first hyena answered. "Can't say we've seen anyone like that around here. Not in a long time, anyway…" Hasira narrowed his purple eyes menacingly.

"You two look well-fed for hyenas. I assume you hunt elsewhere…is it possible my friend resides there?" He could practically smell the fear radiating from the pathetic animals before him.

"There's only one black-maned lion there," the second hyena piped up.

"Yeah, and he's been there for a long time now." Hasira grunted, extending his claws ever so slowly with each word the hyenas spoke.

"Oh, that can't be him, then, can it?" he asked.

"Uh…no?"

"No, indeed!" He launched himself at the two snivelling beasts then, pinning then both to the ground beneath his muscular front legs. "I can tell you two aren't the brightest so I'll ask once more. Have you seen the lion I'm looking for? He would not be easily missed!" Fear seemed to jog the memories of this terrified pair. How convenient.

"Oh, uh…I think I did see your friend. Yeah! Yeah! Just the other day, he was on, uh, Pride Rock. Just north of here."

"That's right, that's right! He was talking with the King, too!" So Shuja had allied himself with the ruler of whatever place these hyenas referred to. How lucky for him. Catching him would not be as easy as Hasira had originally planned. He would need help when the time was right.

"My thanks, gents," he spat at them, turning to leave at once. "You've been plenty helpful. If you see me in this place, stay out of my way. You don't want to know what happens to those who displease me more than once." The hyenas shaken and his destination nearby, Hasira headed north swiftly. He would likely not be able to infiltrate this place alone. Judging by what the hyenas said, there were at least two other lions there, three including Shuja. And where there were lions there was a pride. This would be tricky. The best approach would be to sneak in and find out what he could. Stealth was something Hasira was good at. Crossing a large, crocodile infested river by means of a fallen log, he knew he had entered the lands Shuja had fled to. The prosperous plant life and abundance of birds was a drastic change from the wasteland he had just exited. Yes, this place was a treasure to behold.

"…and see what you can find…" came a faint voice from nearby. Hasira spotted a large, red-maned lion not too far away. Flanked by two lionesses, he was speaking to a hornbill. The bird flew up into the air then. Hasira dropped as low to the ground as he could, nestling himself beneath the long blades of grass. The voices were getting closer.

"…safe this way," the lion spoke up once more. "I promise. Nothing will get near us without Zazu knowing about it."

That was almost too ironic not to laugh at. Had this lion known how close to danger he was, he would not be so quick to assure the lionesses that they were safe from harm. Hasira carefully inched forward, doing his best not to disturb the grass so much that the hornbill above would notice.

"I trust your plan, Simba," one of the lionesses spoke up. "I just hope it keeps Shuja's pursuer away. We don't need any trouble, not again." That confirmed it, Simba-the alleged King of these lands-was harbouring Shuja. That was an offence Hasira would be sure to make him pay for.

"We'll be okay, Nala," Simba assured her. "All of us. I promise you both."

"How touching," Hasira whispered to himself. Carefully peeling a blade of grass aside, he examined the three animals. Simba was enormous, boasting sheer length as well as musculature. He would not go down easy. Hasira, however, was just about the same size. He had taken on many lions almost as large as Simba in the past. They had proven to be no trouble. He assumed Simba would be the same. The lioness identified as Nala was likely his mate, judging by the intimate embrace they were sharing. The as-of-yet unnamed lioness glanced around her energetically. Judging by her manner, she was young. Young enough to be their daughter, perhaps. She would be useful. As the three of them left the area, Hasira noticed something that gnawed at him. A warthog, trotting along without a care in the world. The lion had not eaten in some time. This poor, clueless animal would prove to be a tasty meal. Upon nearing the beast, however, a second voice became audible.

"I'm telling you, Pumbaa, we're sitting ducks out here! Why do you think Simba has us out here?"

"You know, Timon," the wartog replied, "he needs all the help he can get. We're lookouts!" The meerkat that now came into view sighed as Pumbaa took a seat below a stunted, gnarled tree. They were keeping watch, apparently. How preposterous that the enemy they were watching for approached from behind with bared teeth.

"You don't get out of Pride Rock much do you, buddy?" A thought came to Hasira then. These two imbeciles seemed none too bright. They would surely know some useful information. An interrogation would prove more worthwhile than a killing, despite the vicious hunger that raged within Hasira's stomach. "We're bait, Pumbaa! That big, scary lion comes traipsing in here and sees us, he's going to be on us faster than you can say 'fresh meat!'" Hasira rose from the grass then. He was sheltered by the overhanging branches of trees, hiding him from Zazu's keen eye.

"I think you've got the wrong idea," Hasira interjected. Timon jumped with fright before turning to face the speaker. His widened eyes were likely a result of seeing a lion with a white mane. Hasira was part of a dying breed. The unique colour of his fur had more intimidation value than anything else. "Lost for words, meerkat?" Timon hopped down from the warthog's back.

"Gee, you're a big fella, ain't ya? What brings you to our neck of the woods?" His speech was nervous and awkward. That pleased Hasira. It made him feel in control of the conversation, made it easier to get the information he needed.

"You know why I'm here. You're King, Simba…he's harbouring a lion. I want him turned over to me."

"A lion? There are no other lions here, no sir!"

"Yep, just you and Simba!" Pumbaa added. " We don't get many lions around here."

"Is that so?" Hasira asked, his voice dripping with malice. "Well, it just so happens that I know there are three lions here. Your King, an unknown and Shuja." He circled them now, pacing gently as he spoke to them. "This would be a lot easier if you told the truth. Lying to me proves rather…unpleasant. Return to your King with my offer. Bring Shuja to me or his sons and daughters will suffer." A sloppy bluff, but deliberate nonetheless.

"But he's only got the one daughter, Whitey," Timon blurted out then. He immediately realised his mistake.

"Indeed," Hasira hissed. "And what a vulnerable little thing she is. It would be a shame to see any harm come to her, wouldn't it?"

"What is the meaning of this?" The source of the voice came from above, a baboon perched on the rotting branch of a tree.

"Rafiki!" Pumbaa yelled in panic.

"Drop this maniac!" Timon screamed. Patience was something Hasira never had. He launched himself at the tree, using his claws to climb as quickly as he could. Unfortunately, Rafiki was faster, swatting his attacker across the nose with a stick before jumping to the ground. The baboon, the meerkat and the warthog all fled the scene. Hasira would not pursue them. If Timon told Simba of his offer, his plan would work. These people had no idea who they were dealing with.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rise

 _Hasira's words were abrasive and commanding. He would not accept refusal._

" _We attack tonight," he told his brethren, all six of them. Shuja did not entirely agree with this plan. He would go along with it if only to convince his friend to take a different approach. "Any questions?" His eyes glanced conveniently close to Shuja. "Good." Tamu approached Shuja then. She was a good friend of his. Had Hasira not been blinded by revenge and anger, she would still be his friend too._

" _Shuja, we have to stop this," she said firmly. "We can't just let him kill those lions. I know what they did, but surely there's another way…we can't become what they are."_

" _I know," Shuja assured his friend. "I agree with you. But you've seen what he's become, there's no changing his mind. If we get in his way, he'll do worse to us. And with the others on his side, I don't think we have much choice." Tamu sighed._

" _I wish our parents were here," she lamented. "They'd know how to do this right."_

" _It's better that they left," he told her. "If they could see Hasira now, it would break their hearts. All we can do is hope they found someplace better than…this." He gently nuzzled her as the sun edged closer and closer to the ground. The attack launched the next morning, far earlier than any of them expected. Hasira re-entered their homeland alone, much to the surprise and disappointment of his supporters. They followed as quickly as they could, flanked by Shuja and Tamu. The battle was not a pretty sight. The now old and complacent lions that had taken over those years ago stood no chance. They were struck down with little to no effort. By the end, Shuja had had enough. Only one elderly lion remained. He did not need to die._

" _Hasira! Enough!" Shuja called as his friend stood over his victim._

" _Enough?" Hasira spat. "I think not. This_ worm _and his pride have only begun to pay for what they did."_

" _He's the only one left," Tamu pleaded. "Any of his pride that survived have fled. There's no use in keeping him." Hasira leapt from his enemy and faced Shuja and Tamu._

" _I knew you two would try and stop me," he muttered more to himself than anyone else._

" _Hasira, look at yourself!" Shuja implored. "Look at what you are. You can't let your anger control you forever. Rise above it! This isn't who you are!"_

" _ENOUGH!" the white-maned lion screamed as he struck Shuja to the ground. "You've hindered me for long enough, Shuja. I want you gone from here. Run, my_ friend! _Run as far as you can. If you're not gone by tonight, I'll have you hunted down." He turned then to finish his work, raising a clawed arm above the elderly lion. This was sick. Shuja couldn't watch this happen. He climbed to his feet as fast as he could, tackling Hasira to the ground and pinning him by the throat._

" _Run! Now!" he told the old lion who swiftly left the area. They would not see him again._

"Shuja?" The voice was female. Shuja awoke suddenly, his dream still fresh on his mind. The source of the voice was Kiara.

"I'm fine," he told her.

"I didn't ask," she chuckled. "You were shaking and whimpering. I just wanted to see if you were alright." Shuja smiled before rising to his feet.

"That's…very nice. Thank you." She looked distracted, even worried. Her large, curious eyes shot around the room, particularly scanning the entrance to Pride Rock's cave. Her mind was troubled.

"Are _you_ okay?" he asked her.

"It's,uh…it's nothing. Really."

"You're worried about what Timon said, aren't you?" The meerkat's words had been particularly disturbing for Shuja. To know Hasira was here, in the Pridelands, was very troublesome. Simba's entire pride was in great danger. Kiara sighed. There was nobody else with them in the cave this morning, she could tell him.

"I just don't know what to think. I'm scared, Shuja. This lion-Hasira-he threatened me specifically. I don't feel safe leaving Pride Rock's shadow."

"You'll be alright," he assured her. "Your father is out there right now with the rest of your pride. As dangerous as he is, he's not getting past a pride as strong as this one. Especially Simba, he's a beast." That made Kiara laugh at least.

"Thanks," she said warmly before trotting off to the edge of Pride Rock. Shuja left too, descending from the great structure to find the King. He instead found Kovu, who was patrolling the entrance to the Outlands that they assumed Hasira had used.

"Shuja? Hey," the lion greeted him. They had not really gotten a chance to speak properly. "You hanging in there?"

"Trying," Shuja told him. "Any sign?"

"Nothing yet. Simba has us all watching every way in and out of the Outlands. He's not getting back in here without us seeing him first."

"I'd be lying if a said I didn't feel safer," Shuja told him, smirking roguishly.

"How close were you two? Simba told me he was your friend." Shuja's smile disappeared as quickly as it had come after hearing that.

"Very," he answered bluntly. "We were inseparable as cubs. We grew up together, survived together when our home was taken from us. To see him change over the years the way he did…It's not something I was ready for."

"I can't imagine," Kovu sympathised. "I'm sorry, it mustn't have been easy. I know what it's like to lose the ones closest to you." The morning breeze was chilly as it swept across the two lions. The day was moving on. Soon, it would be night and Simba's pride would return home. That was when they would be in the most danger. Hasira was in his element at night, under the cover of darkness, no lion or lioness keeping watch for him. They would need to keep a lookout stationed atop Pride Rock. He would discuss it with Simba later.

"Kiara tells me you're from the Outlands," he asked Kovu.

"I was. My family lived there, where I was born. It wasn't an easy upbringing. Not for me…"

"But Simba took you in?"

"He did," Kovu answered happily. "Our families had been enemies since before I was even born. My mother…she and Simba didn't exactly see eye-to-eye if you know what I mean. But that's all over now."

"He trusts you like family." Kovu nodded. It was remarkable, in truth, how someone born into a family of such violence and hate could change so much, come to be accepted into a rival family. The thought almost made Shuja envious. "Do you think that could ever happen for someone like me?" he asked. Kovu frowned out of confusion then. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's fine. You've lost your home, Shuja. That's not easy for anyone. You've already gotten Simba's trust faster than I did. Give it time, he'll come to see you as family. Family's all that matters." Shuja's eyes immediately shot to the Outlands. Something was moving amongst the dead, rotten trees across the fallen log. There was a flash of black as three vultures shot into the sky. He tore across the log into the Outlands. "Shuja?! Wait up!" Kovu followed him. He was a lot faster and caught up quickly as Shuja came to a halt behind the trees.

"I saw him!"

"What's going on? Who did you see?!"

"I thought I saw…there was a follower of Hasira's from back home, I thought I-!"

"You mean there's more than just Hasira?!" That was a detail Shuja had been either too afraid or distrusting of Simba to reveal. He hadn't decided which yet.

"Oh…I hadn't told you that, had I?" Kovu narrowed his eyes. This would not go down well with Simba and his pride. Trust was something that Shuja needed in this situation. At this time, Simba could exile him and be done with it. Without the King's protection, the Pridelanders were in no danger.

"How many of them are there?"

"Five, including Hasira."

"Five?!" Kovu asked, his anger showing blatantly now. "You're saying five lions could show up in at our home any day now?" It was then that they noticed Zazu approaching. "We'll talk about this later." The hornbill landed before Kovu.

"Kovu! Shuja! Come quick, it's Queen Nala. She's been taken!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hunt

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Simba's angry voice rang out through the air. Only Kovu, Zazu and Kiara were present to witness the King give Shuja an ultimatum. "It was bad enough when it was just Hasira. The fact that he has allies following him should have been the first thing you told me, Shuja."

"I know, I'm sorry for keeping this a secret," Shuja apologised, desperate to make up for his mistake. Truthfully, he had not intentionally withheld the information. Rather, he had simply waited until he trusted Simba enough. Hasira's arrival had been an unexpected interruption, one that happened earlier than anticipated. Now, Nala had been kidnapped. The King's mind was scattered to say the least. "What can I do?" Simba studied the young lion before him. Despite his mistake, he did not distrust Shuja. In truth, Hasira's former ally would prove to be a useful ally.

"Go. Find this lion you thought you saw in the Outlands. Learn what you can from him."

"Of course." Shuja prepared to leave. He thought he knew which one of Hasira's followers he had spotted. If he was right, this would be an interesting encounter.

"Wait," Kovu called. "I'll go with you."

"No, it's too dangerous. I know these lions. If they see me with a stranger, they might attack on sight."

"I know the Outlands better than anyone," Kovu argued adamantly. "Come on, you could use an ally if things go wrong." That was true. If conversation proved futile, there was no guarantee Shuja would come out on top in a fight.

"Alright. Stay out of sight and keep quiet." The two of them took off then, returning to where they had been earlier. Kovu proved to be indispensable. His knowledge of the Outlands and every nook and cranny that went overlooked by Shuja saved them valuable time. It wasn't long before Shuja spotted the lion he had suspected had been watching them earlier. They both kept low to the ground.

"So what's the plan?" Kovu asked.

"I'm going to talk to him, "Shuja replied, brokering a disappointed expression from his companion.

"That's it? Are you sure that's smart? If we took him by surprise, he wouldn't stand a chance."

"I'm sure," Shuja insisted. "I know him. I think I can make him talk. Once he starts, he doesn't shut up. Stay low." He rose then and approached his former pridemate. Like him, this lion had conflicting colours of golden fur and a jet black mane. In size, however, the stranger won out. He was enormous, the biggest lion any of them had ever seen. Even growing up, Shuja recalled him being frighteningly large. He was a freak of nature. "Enjoying yourself, Yama?"

The brutish animal shot around as quickly as he could, which wasn't saying much. A serious lack of speed was his only weakness.

"Hehe, hardly," Yama replied, tossing aside the dirty bone he had been chewing on. "You finally decided to show yourself. Hasira's been looking for you. Did the King hear his offer?"

"He did. What of it?"

"I trust he knows we're not messing around. We have his lioness." His smirk was sickening. When they were younger, Shuja would have known that no harm would come to Nala. Now, though, she was in very real danger. These once respectable, caring lions had become callous and heartless since losing their home.

"Where is she, Yama? What is Hasira planning?"

"It's simple. Simba gives us you, and we return his pretty little mate." Kovu couldn't help but growl angrily beneath the thin, dead grass he was currently using to keep himself out of sight. It was all he could do not to attack Yama.

"Enough. This has nothing to do with Simba and his family. Release her immediately!" Yama laughed at such a ridiculous request.

"You don't realise how powerless you really are, do you? She stays with us until we see you approach us." As much as he hated it, Yama was right. The only way to ensure Simba's pride would remain safe was for Shuja to turn himself in.

"And where is it Hasira makes his home? I doubt he's trekked all the way back to the Badlands."

"There's a place, to the west of Simba's lands. He has such little knowledge of the lands bordering his own. Find us there and this lioness will be released." Yama started off in the opposite direction then. "Oh, and tell your friend to come out. I could smell him the moment I heard your voice." Once he was out of sight, Kovu approached Shuja.

"Are you really going to do what Hasira wants?" he asked.

"I have to. It's the only way he'll release Nala."

"Are you sure about that? There could be another way."

"No, no," Shuja denied him. He knew what he had to do. "This is it, I've put your pride in too much danger already. If this gets Hasira to leave for good, then I'll be satisfied."

"You know that he'll probably kill you?" Shuja sighed. Of course he knew. Better than anyone, in fact. Hasira didn't come all this way just to bring Shuja back home again. It was settled then. The Pridelanders would not see Shuja again.

"Tell Simba I'm sorry for all of this."Kovu nodded, Once they arrived back at the Pridelands, they went their separate ways. The land Yama spoke of took almost a full day to get to. It was a strange land, resembling some peculiar amalgamation of the Pridelands and Outlands, sporting both prosperous plant life and plains of desert. There was an unusual rock structure that stretched upwards at the end of a sand field. Shuja assumed this was where Hasira and his followers were residing. Upon ascending the structure, he found himself at its entrance. Inside, Hasira lay across a smooth formation of rock, his very own throne. Yama was there, too, guarding a captive Nala. Shuja was surprised that Yama was the only one of Hasira's allies that were present.

"Shuja?!" she asked in a panic. "What are you doing here?"

"How nice of you to join us," Hasira mocked, hopping down to meet the one he had sought for weeks on end. "At last, you've seen reason."

"I only came so that you'd keep your end of the bargain," Shuja spat. "Is she free to go?" Nala shook her head defiantly.

"No, that's not fair!" she protested.

"It's the only way to spare you and your family," Shuja assured her. "I'll be alright, Nala." Hasira laughed then.

"How foolish," he told them. "I didn't think you'd actually come here alone. Yama, do it." Without a moment's notice to fight back, Shuja was struck to the ground and pinned by the three previously absent lions who leapt from the shadows. "Did you really think I'd allow Simba to get away with harbouring you? He's involved now whether he likes it or not. I have you, that's a start. The Pridelanders will pay for their crimes against me!" Shuja recognised the three followers of Hasira then. There was Malkia, a beige lioness with red eyes and a small, almost invisible scar on her chin. Though she and Tamu had been friends in the past, they had fallen out a long time ago. Next to her was Makku, an average sized lion whose colour scheme was similar to Kovu's. He was a vicious one, prone to attacking recklessly and without thinking rather than planning his assaults. He was volatile, something Hasira clashed with him about frequently. Lastly, with a dirty paw pressed against Shuja's neck, was Yaku. His small, humorously short red mane was the subject of much mockery, even amongst his own group. Still, he was a decent fighter, with several nicks and cuts along his body to prove his prowess. They had all been friends of Shuja's once. Now, they had to refrain from killing him as they pinned him to the ground.

"Stop this, Hasira," yelled Nala as Yama returned to watch her. As capable as Nala was at defending herself, Yama was not to be trifled with. Had he leadership skills and a thirst for supremacy, it would be him leading the pride and not Hasira. "Just let him go, he's done nothing!"

"Oh, on the contrary, my queen," Hasira scoffed. "He's crossed me for the last time. I've been waiting for this for far too long. Enjoy your rest, Shuja. Tomorrow, we burn the Pridelands to ash. And you'll be there to see it all!" Truly, the night was unrestful. Yama remained awake at the entrance to the cave. They would not even attempt to get past him. Even with his back turned to them, they would not get past him. If he did not hear them approach, he would strike them down as soon as they laid a paw on him. Shuja was but a foot from Nala. She missed her mate, and her home. There was nothing they could do. If they waited until tomorrow, they might be able to help the Pridelanders defend themselves. Still, it was a stretch.

"Pssst!" Shuja heard the noise as he was drifting into unconsciousness. It must have been the wind. "Shuja!" the voice whispered eagerly. Shuja opened his eyes to see Zazu standing there, looking around the cave nervously.

"Zazu?" Nala breathed. "Why are you here? What's happening?" A loud grunt answered that question as they witnessed Kovu and Kiara tackle Yama to the ground.

"Run! Now!" Zazu screamed. They didn't waste any time. They left the cave and descended the towering structure as quickly as they could.

"What is this?!" Hasira screamed after them. "Wake up, you idiots! WAKE UP!" Zazu, Kovu and Kiara followed them closely.

"How did you find us?" Shuja asked.

"It was Kovu, he told us everything," the hornbill answered.

"When night fell and Nala hadn't returned I figured Hasira wasn't keeping his end of the deal," Kovu explained. "So we came west, where Yama told you to go."

"Thank you," Nala said between burst of breath as they worked their legs to the bone in an attempt to flee this place. When they had made it back to Pride Rock, the sun was beginning to rise. Simba rushed to meet them, the rest of the pride looking on from atop Pride Rock. The King embraced Nala affectionately.

"Simba, I wasn't sure I'd see you again," the Queen sighed. "I wasn't…"

"I know, I know," the King comforted her.

"So…what now?" Shuja asked.

"The aggressors are still at large, Sire," Zazu told Simba. "I'm guessing they will be here as soon as possible, if they are not already within our borders, that is." Simba was once again faced with a difficult decision. These outsiders had no right to torment them this way. This needed to end now.

"We fight them," he said aloud, stretching his voice so that his entire pride could hear. "We defend ourselves, survive like we always have."

"Are you sure?" Shuja asked. "I've brought your land enough heartbreak, I don't mean to bring any more."

"I'm not letting you go out there alone, Shuja," the King told him. "You're with us now. We'll drive these outsiders from our lands if it's the last thing we do."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Two Kings

"I don't understand," Shuja muttered to himself one morning, looking out over the Pridelands. "I thought they would have attacked by now. What's Hasira waiting for?" Every night for the last week, Simba had had lookouts guarding Pride Rock overnight. They assumed Hasira and his group would attack. There had been no sign of them since Nala and Shuja had been rescued, however, and each day made the Pridelanders more nervous than ever.

"Zazu," Simba called. "I want you to go to the Outlands, see if you can find any sign of them."

"At once, Sire." Shuja was worried. He was certain Hasira would be unable to wait any longer before attacking. The white lion was not one to let offences like Shuja and Nala's rescue go unpunished. Yet, he had not been seen for days. Something was very wrong here. Perhaps Hasira had realised how truly massive Simba's pride was. There were easily twenty lions and lionesses overall. Five lions, however strong and vicious, would be easily defeated were they to attack. Hasira was smart, it was entirely possible he sought to take a different approach to capturing Shuja. Zazu returned far too quickly, landing upon Pride Rock.

"Sire, I fear there is yet another intruder to the Pridelands."

"One of Hasira's?" Simba asked.

"I don't think so," the hornbill replied, surprising them all. "She doesn't look like the lioness I saw with Hasira."

"Kovu, Shuja, follow me," the King commanded. Shuja was straggling behind, looking around him for any sign of Hasira. A distraction like this would be perfect for him and his lions to enter the Pridelands unhindered and recapture Nala. She was the only thing preventing the Pridelanders from outright attacking their aggressors. Once Shuja came upon thescene, he heard the voice of the intruder. She sounded familiar.

"Tell us who you are at once!" Simba commanded her angrily. He was very on edge, as were the rest for that matter.

"Don't lie to us," Kovu added.

"Please, I don't mean any harm," she implored them. "I'm just looking for someone."

"The last lion that said that tried to kill us," Kovu mumbled.

"I'm telling the truth. Please, I just need-" Shuja came into plain view then, falling in beside Simba. The lioness before him had large, round eyes the colour of sunlight. A small tuft of fur sprouted from her head, falling down to reach her eyes.

"Tamu?!" Shuja asked, incredulous. He hadn't seen his childhood friend in weeks. He had assumed that she had been exiled to the Badlands. He would never have thought she would come looking for him.

"Shuja…I can't believe it's you."

"You know her?" Simba asked, relaxing his stance and raising his eyebrows.

"I do," Shuja replied, rushing to meet her, embracing her fondly. It had been far too long. Tamu merely laughed, still in shock that she had found her friend.

"Shuja…I had no idea I'd find you, I searched for so long." Kovu and Simba smiled at one another.

"I can't believe you're here!" Shuja told her.

"I tried to get here before Hasira but he was too quick. He the others watch me as he set off in search of you. I was stuck in the Badlands for days."

"It's alright, you're safe now." They returned to Pride Rock then. Tamu had a lot to learn about recent events. Once they finished telling her everything, she looked as shocked and surprised as she had when Simba and Kovu first approached her.

"We haven't seen any of them since," Shuja finished. It was clearly a lot to take in for Tamu. She had had a long journey and was obviously exhausted. More bad news wasn't what she wanted to hear right now.

"Do you think he'll come back?" she asked. Shuja grunted.

"You and I both know he won't let this go." Sadly, that was true. "He'll show himself eventually." For now, they needed to relax. Especially Tamu. Shuja took her to explore the Pridelands. As dangerous as it was, Zazu was patrolling the skies while Kovu kept watch around Pride Rock. They were safe enough as long as they stayed in sight.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" They found themselves just outside a wooded area, near a river. With the birds singing and a herd of zebra galloping nearby, it was quite serene. The sun shone brightly today, illuminating the full glamour of the Pridelands.

"It's a paradise," Tamu agreed. Her expression turned forlorn then. "Shuja…I've been so worried. I was sure Hasira would have killed you before I found you."

"It's okay, I'm fine," he laughed. Still, Tamu nuzzled him intimately as though to make sure he was really there.

"Do you remember in the forest when we were cubs?"

"When me, you and Hasira would get lost in the forest?" Shuja asked.

"Our parents would get so angry at us!" It was oddly nice to reminisce about those days. Hasira had been their friend, and a good one at that. The three of them would play together for hours on end. Shuja sighed.

"It's terrible to see how much he's changed. All of them have, actually."

"Malkia?" Tamu asked hopefully. She knew the answer. After all, it had only been a few weeks since they were all together. Still, Tamu hoped every day that Hasira's followers would see what they had become and change their ways. It was wishful thinking. Shuja simply shook his head.

"I'm sorry. They're all as loyal as ever to him. When he comes, they will all follow." There was no use dwelling on it. They both laid down together in the soft grass then, enjoying the cool breeze that swept across them. It was nice to relax. Even with the threat of danger looking overhead, they needed to wind down. Tamu had been especially on edge lately. The next few hours would do her good. For moments, they simply lay in silence, both ignoring the world around them and taking it all in at the same time. They listened to the sound of flowing water, the gentle breath of air, the elegant chirping of birds overhead. The Pridelands were indeed a paradise to behold. It rivalled even their homeland that Hasira retook. They slept there that night, completely undisturbed. Shuja awoke the next morning to the sight of his friend. He loved her greatly, that much was certain. In what way he loved her he was still unsure. When she awoke, they made their way back, being greeted by an anxious Kovu.

"Where have you two been?!" he asked, looking more nervous by the second. "I've had Zazu looking for you all morning. Hasira's headed this way."

"Of course he is," Shuja said. The hatred in his voice was palpable. "What's the plan?"

"We're going to go and meet with him, see what he wants," Simba told them. "He's approaching with his followers in plain sight so I'm guessing he wants us to know he's here." The King headed out then, followed by Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Shuja and Tamu. They stopped once they spotted Hasira's white mane. The white lion was not long coming into plain sight. He stopped mere feet from the King.

"Simba, I take it? We finally meet!" he growled, mischief dripping from his every word.

"Save the formalities, Hasira," Simba retorted. "Why are you here?"

"You're hardly that dim-witted, Your Majesty. I want what I've always wanted…Shuja! Hand him over."

"No. Turning him over to you won't change anything. My family will still be in danger."

"Oh, come, Simba, don't be so unreasonable! He's not yours to protect." Kovu extended his claws, locking eyes with Makku, the volatile hothead. The tension was building with each passing second. Kovu picked his target now should the negotiations turn hostile, which he assumed they would.

"I have a counter offer, Hasira," Simba told him. "Turn your miniature pride around and go back to the wasteland you grew up in That way, you might get out of the Pridelands in one piece." Simba's own allies flinched at his abrasive words. Hasira was visibly furious now, growling and breathing heavily. Once he had composed himself, he took a step forward.

"Aggressive words, Simba! Perhaps you'd care to take me on instead?" So it was straight to a challenge then. "No interferences, just you and me. Right here." His grinsent shivers down Shuja's spine. Tamu and Malkia locked eyes also. The animosity between the once good friends was growing. Neither of them would hold back in a fight.

"Nice try," Simba scoffed.

"Too afraid, Your Majesty?! I don't blame you. Backing down from a challenge, though…that's either very brave or incredibly foolish." Simba bared his teeth then as if preparing to roar. "What will your pride think of you?" As much as he hated to admit it, he was considering this challenge.

"Don't do it, Simba!" Nala begged of her husband.

"I agree, don't be foolish," Shuja added. Hasira, however, could not help but smile. He knew he had the King convinced.

"What are the terms?" he asked. Hasira chuckled. This would be more fun than he had expected.

"Simple. I win, you give me Shuja and we leave your pride alone. You win, and we leave your home, never to return. That's it." Should Simba win, it would be a worthwhile victory for both the Pridelanders and Shuja. He had no choice. It was either accept the challenge or begin an all-out war with these outsiders.

"Fine, have it your way." With that, the two kings stepped forward. Their allies backed up to give the fighters some room. This would be a particularly ferocious fight to say the least.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Beyond

"Simba, you have to stop this! Now!" Nala's words were ignored by her King, who was intent on defeating his opponent. The fight had been going on for almost ten minutes now. Both Hasira and Simba were breathing heavily, neither one willing to give in. While they were both equally matched in terms of strength, Hasira also had the advantage of speed, allowing him to dodge his enemy's attacks. It was this one advantage that would see him win.

"Admit it, Simba, you've lost," Hasira mocked. "Just concede! Give up now and you'll come away from this with your life." The King answered with a vicious roar as he launched himself at the white lion, knocking him to the ground. The two lions clawed at one another, tossing dust into the air with every movement. The struggle was a sight to behold. It was all Shuja could do to keep himself from interfering. Hasira sent a violent kick into Simba's side then, knocking him to the ground. The white lion pinned his opponent with one paw, the other clawed and raised menacingly. "I told you…to give up," he gasped as his heaving chest let out large breaths of air. "Now, you will learn what happ-!" He was interrupted by Kiara tackling him. That caused Yama to intervene, then Kovu, then Makku. It was all out war then. Every lion and lioness picked a target and stuck to it. Shuja and Tamu ganged up on Yama. Even with their combined efforts, it was incredibly difficult to land damaging hits on their enemy. The battle was messy. As minutes stretched into an hour, only Yama remained in sight. Shuja had no energy left to continue. He did not know where Tamu had gone. He could not see her anywhere. Yama approached ever so gently.

"It didn't have to be this way," he said. "You could have come with us and Hasira would have left these Priselanders alone."

"Hah! That's wh-what…he said...l- last time," Shuja breathed gently as his legs gave out beneath him and he collapsed to the ground. He was done fighting. As strong as Yama was, he was limping and his energy would likely give out soon enough.

"You didn't think we were going to take the entire pride on, did you? Hasira's not that stupid, you know that! He would have settled for just you." As Yama came closer and closer, Kovu and Kiara appeared, standing over the almost lifeless Shuja. They, too, looked as though they would collapse any minute.

"Not one more step," Kovu threatened the outlander.

"Yama, come on! It's over!" Hasira's voice was audible even over the sound of roaring lions. He was leaving the Pridelands, retreating even. Perhaps Simba's pride had arrived to lend a hand. If so, Hasira was smart to leave. Yama growled in anger before following his leader. The rest of Hasira's followers were nowhere to be seen. They had likely left already. Shuja's vision began to blur more and more as the last thing he saw was Kovu lifting him from the cold, hard ground. When he awoke, his eyes did not open. Instead, he heard hushed voices nearby. The coldness of the stone beneath him told him he was at Pride Rock. Upon opening his eyes, he found himself in the cave where Simba's Pride slept. It was dark outside.

"Shuja!" Nala called as she noticed his eyes open. They all rushed to him then.

"Come on, pal," Timon piped up. "Say something! What happened out there?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Shuja asked, coughing as he rose to his feet. As far as he was concerned, everybody knew what had happened.

"Hasira and his pride took off," Simba explained. The King, too, was visibly injured. Still, he would survive. "They…took Tamu. I'm sorry." Shuja clawed at the ground.

"I have to find her," he wheezed, limping towards the outside.

"Hah! You can barely stand," Rafiki laughed. "For now, you must rest."

"I had Zazu follow them," Simba went on. "They headed north. Kovu and I will find out where they went. You've put yourself in enough danger." It did not feel right, resting in the warmth of the cave while Tamu was out there at the mercy of Hasira. Still, he did need to rest and regain his strength.

"Alright," he agreed, dropping clumsily to the ground. He barely had the energy to speak, never mind stand. "Just be careful. I don't want to put you two in danger. I saw what Hasira did to you out there." Simba flinched. He, too, was not eager to revisit that memory just yet. His wounds were still fresh. Hasira had been a powerful opponent, far more capable a fighter than Simba had expected. Had Kiara not interfered, who knows what would have happened. There were no long goodbyes, they did not have time. Simba and Kovu simply left without a word, heading north as quickly as they could. Zazu was not far behind, likely tagging along to point them in the right direction. It would be a long night. Rafiki tended to Shuja, cleaning his wounds and nursing him back to full health. The baboon was very accommodating. It was no wonder they kept him around. Shuja slept much better after being tended to, he had to admit. He dreamt that night, of the past. Of Hasira and his former pride. It was not a pleasant dream but one he had gotten used to by now. Naturally, this dream led to thoughts of Tamu. She had been his lifelong friend through thick and thin. Upon learning that she had been taken he had felt more angry and upset than he thought possible. Hasira needed to be dealt with as soon as possible. Shuja was awoken by Nala. He rose unsteadily to his feet.

"Morning. How do you feel?" the blue-eyed lioness asked. Shuja cleared his throat.

"About as you'd expect."

"Do you feel up to a walk? I want to show you something." He followed her outside then, descending Pride Rock and entering a section of the Pridelands he had not seen before. The air here was thick, preventing them from seeing anything nearby. Ash covered the ground all around them and burned, rotten trees lay dead everywhere.

"What is this place? Are we still in the Pridelands?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Nala answered. "This was once a place like any other, where grass would grow and herds of wildebeest would graze. Years ago, Simba's uncle took over the Pridelands. He killed his brother, the king…taking his place and banishing Simba. As his hyenas hunted more and more, prey began to disappear and plant life died out. The fire that began the night Simba returned to take back the throne did more permanent damage than what we could have imagined. The ash field you see is the legacy of Scar's reign." Nala's words hit a little too close to home for Shuja. He could not believe the damage that one individual could do, the impact they could have on such a magnificent place.

"That's…that's awful," he breathed. "I can't believe someone would do that to their own family."

"Scar was consumed by the darkness within," Nala continued, "losing himself to it more and more each day until it was too late. He forgot who he was, never having a chance to rise from the ashes of who he had become. Perhaps Hasira still has time." That was a strange notion, but one that appealed to Shuja. Indeed, maybe his friend was not completely lost to the corruption that poisoned his soul.

"You really think he could change?" Shuja asked, provoking an affirming nod from the lioness. It was a nice idea, to think that Hasira could go back to the way he was and emerge from the ashes of the evil king he had become. With the thought fresh on his mind, they returned to Pride Rock to be greeted by Kiara. She was visibly worried about Simba and Kovu, as were the rest of them, for that matter.

"I'll check on Sarabi," Nala said then, going to Simba's mother.

"You alright?" Shuja asked Kiara. The young, energetic lioness had been very worried over the last two weeks or so. Her father and mate were both in danger at this very moment. The uncertainty must have been killing her.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I feel like I should be out there with them. What if something happens?"

"They'll be alright, I know they will. Zazu is with them, too. If they run into any trouble, we'll know." She smiled then, more out of appreciation for Shuja's efforts to cheer her up than out of any real reassurance she felt. "You remind me of Tamu, you know."

"I do?" Kiara asked then. Perhaps a story would distract her enough to make her feel better.

"More than you realise. She was always so worried any time our parents went to hunt. She would get so scared for no reason. This one time, her mother left for two days. Tamu was crying hours after her mother had gone. It was ridiculous to say the least, but it was…nice, you know? To be the one there for her. Making her feel better was the one thing I could do. And it was worth it just to see her smile." Kiara was obviously feeling better judging by the smile across her face and her watery eyes.

"You care about her a lot, don't you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm counting on it," came Hasira's voice from the entrance to the cave. "Surprised to see me, Shuja?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fallen King

Once more, Simba and Kovu found themselves in an unfamiliar place. This northern land held little sign of predators while small herds of zebra and wildebeest galloped across the grassy plains. They found themselves atop the edge of a sheer drop, likely leading down into a canyon or gorge. Zazu was perched above the entrance to a cave, evidently where Hasira and his gang would be hiding. Simba dropped low to the grass as he prepared to approach, only to be interrupted by Makku and Yaku. The two lions emerged from the cave, advancing menacingly.

"What brings you here, Simba?" Yaku asked. Simba did not need to hear him speak to know he was the calmer of the two. Makku was twitching aggressively, eager to attack. He was not one for words.

"You know why we're here," Kovu answered. "Where's Tamu?" Yaku scoffed.

"It doesn't work like that," he told them. "Hasira's sick and tired of messing around. Your reign ends here, kings!" The fight was on before Simba realised the conversation had ended. While both capable fighters, Hasira's pridemates were not nearly as worthy opponents as their leader. Kovu tackled the volatile Makku while Simba and Yaku tore one another apart. Makku's fighting style was unpredictable and full of unanticipated swipes and leaps. His speed gave him the edge as he came from all angles, knocking Kovu to the ground on several occasions. As the latter finally made it to his feet, he caught the unsuspecting Makku mid-leap and tossed him over the cliff. The move was not intentional. Rather, it had been an impulse, a matter of survival. It took Kovu a few moments to realise what he had done. Once the sounds of Simba's pained roars reached his ears, however, he snapped out of it. The King was being clawed at as he lay on the ground. Yaku did not fight fair, it seemed. Kovu distracted him long enough for Simba to rise. Yaku had no options left. Against these two powerful fighters, he was done. He dug his paw deep into the earth and threw dust directly into Simba's eyes, blinding him momentarily. This was it. If he could eliminate the King of the Pridelands, he would be a hero in Hasira's eyes. Even if it was at the cost of his own life. He braced himself, straightened his legs and launched at Simba. It was obvious what was about to happen. Kovu could not watch his King die. He intercepted the attack, being knocked off the edge by Yaku. The two lions fell through the air as quickly as gravity would permit. Simba's furious roar reached Kovu's ears before all sound was drowned out. Simba could not believe his eyes. He stood there, one paw stretched out across the cliff as if to hope against hope that Kovu would awaken and climb to meet his King. The young lion's body was nowhere to be seen, lost beneath the trees below.

"Kovu…" the grief-stricken King breathed gently. What would he tell his daughter? What _could_ he tell her? His entire pride would be heartbroken. They had come to love Kovu over the past year or so, accept him as one of their own. They would all be devastated, most of all Kiara and Vitani, his sister. It took some time, but once Simba had composed himself, he rose, unsteady on his shivering legs. Still, he pressed on. He needed to find Tamu. There was no way he was returning home with nothing but news of Kovu's death. The cave was empty, as he suspected. Yaku and Makku had been nothing more than distractions, tools of Hasira's reach while he was elsewhere. There was a pass up ahead. It would surely lead to Tamu. Night began to fall shortly after Simba entered the pass. It became difficult to see anything even remotely far away. If the end of the pass was ahead, he could not see it. He laid down to rest beneath the comfort of a small, stunted tree. It would serve for the night. As the sun arose the next morning, Simba was almost tempted to just lay there. Whatever motivated him to rise from his slumber in the past had completely disappeared. He was far too grief-stricken this morning. It was many minutes, possibly an hour before Simba opened his eyes and came to his feet. The end of the pass was not far now. As he reached it, he found himself faced with three pathways. The first lead out of the pass completely, likely to fields and woodlands. The second opened out onto a plateau. That would provide a good view of the land but nothing particularly useful. The third pathway joined with the mouth of a cave. This place was full of caves, likely where many animals made their homes. This was surely where Tamu was being kept. Indeed, Simba was stopped just as he entered by Yama.

"You took your time," he mocked. Malkia was standing over an injured Tamu. "I have to say, I was expecting Shuja. What, he doesn't care enough to come himself?"

"Enough of this!" Simba bellowed. He was in no mood to be trifled with today. "Just hand her over."

"You're a slow learner," Yama mocked him. "Give up, Simba. It'll be easier that way. Tamu's in our care now. Turn around and go back to your little Kingdom." Simba's patience was wearing thin. He opened his jaws and let out a startlingly voracious roar.

"I don't have all day!" he threatened them. "Hand her over. Now!" Yama growled. Were a fight to break out, Yama would likely win. Simba was eager to test the theory, however. He had been through enough to care how a fight may or may not pan out.

"Always the just king," Malkia piped up then. "You're so concerned with what you think is right for your own home that you can't see our plight."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You rule your Kingdom, yes? You have laws put in place to keep the peace…and to punish those who disrupt it." Simba frowned. He would not listen to her poisonous words. He needed to get Tamu and leave. "We have similar laws. Shuja disrupted the peace and now he must answer for his crimes." As her back was turned, she did not notice Tamu rise from the ground. The lioness struck a clawed paw across the head of her former friend, knocking her to the ground. Simba seized the opportunity to tackle the distracted Yama then. As their enemies recuperated, Simba and Tamu took off as fast as they could.

"I'll say one thing," Tamu began, "they're very easily distracted." By the looks of things, they had not been followed. Their journey back to Pride Rock went unhindered. As they ascended the stone structure, the others ran out to greet them, Tamu and Shuja embracing each other fondly. Kiara nuzzled her father then before her expression turned worried.

"Kovu?" she asked. Simba did not have the heart to break his daughter's. Instead, he simply shut his eyes and shook his head. The only sound any of them heard was Kiara as sadness overcame her and her tears drenched her father's mane.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: After The Fall

"Hasira?!" Shuja asked, refusing to believe that his enemy stood before him. Clearly, he had taken this opportunity to enter the Pridelands once again while Simba and Kovu were away. Most of the pride were away from Pride Rock. Still, Nala, Sarabi, Kiara and Shuja were all present.

"You're making this very difficult, Shuja," Hasira spat as the other lionesses rushed to meet the white lion. "Even now, I have you. Yet, I can do nothing. These lionesses would see to that." In truth, Hasira was very capable of taking on those before him. Still, he likely did not want to risk it. He was still recovering from his battle with Simba, after all. Those wounds would take a long time to heal.

"Why are you here, then?" Nala asked. "If not to kill Shuja, why did you come back?" Hasira grinned, a malicious, toxic grin that spoke volumes about the mischief he was capable of.

"I came back because I'm sick of this song and dance," Hasira told them. "Simba and Kovu are out there now, assuming they will find me. They are walking into a trap." The pained expressions from Nala and Kiara were met with a snarl from Hasira. "It's time to end this, Shuja. You can still save these lions you have come to care for. Come back home with me, and I'll call off the others. The only way Simba and Kovu will come back here alive is if you come with me." The scheming of Hasira's pride was never-ending. This was quite a predicament. If complying with Hasira's commands would save Shuja's new allies, he was very tempted to go through with it. He had caused this pride enough pain already. It was time to do what was right.

"Alright, Hasira. You win."

"No!" Nala protested.

"You can't," Kiara agreed.

"I have to," Shuja told them. "I can't let Simba and Kovu come to harm. How can you be okay with that?"

"I'm not!" Kiara argued. "Of course I'm not…but there must be another way. We can't just submit to this creep!" Hasira raised an eyebrow then, waiting for a decision to be made.

"Shuja…remember what we talked about earlier?" Nala interjected. "Out by the ash fields?" Shuja recalled the conversation quite vividly, in fact. Then that was it. If he could convince Hasira to see the error of his ways, more bloodshed would be avoided. If not, then there was no telling what would happen.

"Alright…," he breathed. "Hasira, listen to me."

"Make this quick, Shuja. Time is running out!"

"Hasira, look at yourself. Look at what you've become. Killing innocents, invading the Pride-"

"Innocents?!" the white lion hissed with fury. "INNOCENTS?!"

"Yes, innocents!" Shuja replied adamantly. "Those lions that took our home from us were just the beginning. There have been so many lives lost since then, so many struck down…by you. How can you live with yourself, knowing what kind of monster you are?"

"Quiet, Shuja!" Hasira hissed. They couldn't tell if they were getting through to him or he refused to listen.

"How would your parents react if they were here now?" The question Shuja put to his old friend was one that even Hasira could not ignore. The expression on his face was pained and full of frustration. He shook the feeling off with a growl.

"Enough, Shuja…" Shuja still had hope. He believed he could get through to his friend.

"Do you remember when we were cubs?" he asked. One last attempt to save his former pridemate from the darkness. "When we would play in the forest, just us and Tamu? You remember how much fun we had, how naïve and ignorant of danger we were? How much you cared for Tamu?"

"We were…inseparable," Hasira breathed shakily, recalling the memory of his childhood well. "Those were…peaceful days. No war…no death…" Truly, it was something to see Hasira recall a happy memory, one that he shared with Shuja. It was rare, in fact. Shuja would remember this moment for a long time.

"You can come back from this, my friend. You can stop all of this. You don't have to be filled with hate, with anger. We can be a family again…as we once were." Hasira clenched his eyes shut as what may have been tears escaped and trickled down his face. The darkness inside him was destroying the kind soul he had once been. If Shuja could not save him, what little spec of light that remained within would be destroyed forever. "Please. We can go home, we can live in peace without a care in the world."

"Home…," Hasira mumbled. He opened his purple eyes then. For a moment it seemed that Hasira may have been changed. That was a foolish thought, unfortunately. The white lion, driven by hate and consumed by anger, struck his former friend to the ground.

"I…how dare you?!" Hasira spat, visible tears in his eyes now. He wiped them away with a flick of his paw, resuming the regal, aggressive expression that he had so often worn. "You are nothing to me anymore, Shuja, only a miserable, treacherous worm that needs to be squashed from existence. You…you know where to find me." With that, he left Pride Rock. That encounter had been emotionally taxing. Shuja openly wept as he watched Hasira leave the Pridelands. He felt sick. For a moment-a naïve, gullible moment-he believed he had saved his friend. To have that thought so blatantly torn from his mind was nothing short of brutal. He would never forget this moment.

"I really…I really thought I had him back…my old friend…" Kiara embraced him warmly. The three lionesses were almost as heartbroken as Shuja. That was quite the exchange to witness.

"Shuja…I'm so sorry," Kiara whispered. Shuja needed to move on from this now or he never would. It took him long enough to cope with what his friend had become, it would take longer to recover from this. He returned Kiara's embrace before turning away and retreating to the back of the cave where he dropped to the ground. He would not sleep. The best he could do was rest until news of Simba and Kovu reached them. He hoped with all his heart that they were okay. The next day, Simba returned to Pride Rock. The news he brought could not have been worse. To lose Kovu was something the entire pride would suffer from. What was worse, Shuja worried that Kiara and Nala would blame him. Had he accepted Hasira's offer, Kovu's death may have been avoided. The rest of the day was dismal. Grey clouds shrouded the sky and rain thudded against the ground. The entire of Simba's pride spent the day in the cave, resting more out of sorrow than fatigue. Kiara had not said a word in hours. She was on her own, in a cold corner alone with her thoughts. Even her own mother did not approach her. It was late that night when Simba arose. The rest of the pride were asleep at long last. He, however, exited the cave and left Pride Rock altogether. Shuja, who had no desire or reason to sleep at the moment, rose also, following the king. Simba wandered for some minutes before entering a small cave, hidden by plants and vines. Shuja quietly followed him inside. There were paintings and murals across the walls.

"I thought you might follow me," Simba said aloud. "It's been a rough day, huh?"

"Yeah," Shuja agreed. Nala had told Simba about what had happened earlier, the offer that Hasira had made. "Simba, I need to say something. I had every intention of accepting Hasira's offer…I just…I…" Simba nodded.

"I know. It's alright. You had every right to do what you did. If there was any chance of saving him from whatever evil consumes him, you had to take it." Shuja could not believe how understanding, how forgiving Simba was. Even in this grief-stricken state, he bore no ill will towards Shuja, who was very much responsible for the current situation.

"I don't know what to say," he admitted. "Thank you. I had no idea you'd feel that way."

"What happened…it wasn't your fault," Simba told him. "But I can't promise everyone will see it that way." Kiara, in particular, would likely take this the worst. Shuja would need to talk with her eventually. For now, though, he would give her a wide berth. She needed time to heal.

"What is this place?" Shuja asked, then, changing the subject.

"Ah, yes. The history of the Pridelands. Rafiki did this. It tells the story of what our home has been through."

"Anything good?" Simba grunted.

"Not as much as you might think. There's been a lot of heartache here, especially during the last few years. We must add today's events to the wall, once this is all over."

"And it will be over," Shuja told the king adamantly. "I promise. I will do anything to fix this, Simba." The red-maned lion smiled hopefully.

"I know you will. We can fix this, Shuja. Together. Hope is not lost yet."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Destruction of a King

It was late, very late. Tamu had watched as Simba and Shuja left Pride Rock. Where they had gone, she did not know. She had her own journey to make. As quietly as she could, she left Simba's pride, venturing towards the north, where Simba and Kovu had been the day before, where she had been captive. The journey took a while, even at Tamu's swift pace. Once there, she halted just beside a steep fall, the cliff Kovu had likely fallen from. It was here she hoped to find Malkia, her old friend. They had one last hope if they were to truly be rid of Hasira. If they could turn his two remaining allies against him, he would have no power, no logical reason to stay nearby. He would be forced to return home and leave the Pridelands alone. Of the two, Malkia would likely be the easiest to convince to betray her master. Yama was a special kind of brute. She would leave him for another day. She did not have to look far to find her old friend. Malkia emerged from a nearby passage at the faintest sound of Tamu's movement.

"Tamu?! What on earth are you doing here?!" she asked, incredulous at the fact that the lioness would return after being held captive not a day ago.

"Where's Yama?" she asked. If the enormous lion was nearby, this may not go according to plan.

"He's sleeping," Malkia answered, impatiently. "Now answer my question. Why did you come back? You're either here with Simba and his pride or you're very foolish."

"I came alone. I came to make you see sense."

"Oh, please!"

"Malkia, listen to me!" Tamu implored. "You can't keep this up. This charade, this false loyalty that you show Hasira? I can see right through it. You're only helping him because he can protect you."

"I'm helping him because he gave me my home back!" Malkia screamed, enraged at these accusations. "Hasira marched into our home and took it back from those that exiled us! He was the only one that did."

"And to you he's the only one that can continue to keep you and Yama alive. Don't you see? He's blinded you, made you absolutely loyal to him so that you'll do anything he commands. You know what he's doing is wrong. You may have agreed with him back then, but not now. How could you? We were your friends, we grew up together." As futile as it seemed, it looked as though Tamu was actually getting through to her former pridemate. Malkia looked confused. It was as Tamu said. She had been loyal to Hasira when he retook their home because she believed action needed to be taken. Now, though, what Hasira was doing was mad. He would have them annihilate the Pridelanders or get them killed in the process. Neither prospect was very encouraging.

"Wha-…what would you have me do, Tamu?" she asked finally, exhausted and drained from the events of the past few days. "I'm lost. I don't know how to change this."

"Stay with him, Malkia," Tamu instructed her. "Remain Hasira's ally. And when the time comes, leave his side and join us. Without allies, he'll have nowhere to run and nobody to do his bidding. We'll have him defeated." Surprisingly, that seemed like a very plausible plan. Much of Hasira's strength in the current situation lay in his allies. Two had been killed in the fight with Simba and Kovu. That had been a significant blow.

"What about Yama?" Malkia asked then. The behemoth would not be so easily convinced. "I doubt he's as conflicted as I am. I don't know if we can convince him to betray Hasira. Any attempt to do so and he'll reveal our plan." This would be tricky. If Yama discovered them and remained loyal to Hasira, the white lion would have him kill them both.

"I could try and talk to him tonight, but it's risky."

"Don't bother," Yama announced as he emerged from the same passage Malkia had moments ago. He had heard everything. "Is this truly where your loyalties lie, Malkia?" he asked. Malkia simply nodded, unsure of what was about to happen. "He saved us. Gave us our home back when we were starving in the wastes."

"I know," Malkia said softly. "But he's gone too far, Yama. If the circumstances were different, I might think the same but…he has to be stopped. We need to put an end to this." Yama sighed then, a great, tremulous sigh. This decision was not easy for him.

"Then, I'm with you," he said then. Tamu couldn't believe it. She had done the impossible, convinced both of Hasira's remaining allies to betray him. This was it. They had the war won. "Both of you. I may not like it, but…I can't ignore the facts. Hasira's vendetta will kill us all. If not now, how can we be sure he won't go too far again in the future? No, his reign needs to end." Malkia sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Yama. You have no idea how much this means to us. To me." He simply nodded before facing Tamu. For a moment it seemed as though he may apologise to her.

"Tamu, I…well, I don't, uh…"

"Apology accepted," Tamu told him. It felt good to have her old friends back.

"Now, go," he said then. "Back to the Pridelands. When Hasira sees fit to strike again, we'll be ready. You have my word." With that, Tamu turned and left them. This was good, far better than she could have ever hoped, in fact. When she arrived at Pride Rock, it was day and the others were awake, likely getting ready to search for her. Once they spotted her, they rushed to meet her.

"Tamu, are you alright?!" Shuja asked frantically. "What happened?"

"It's alright, I'm fine. I have news." Carefully, she explained her plan to them. Assuming Hasira would enter the Pridelands again, Tamu would give the signal to his allies, prompting them to join the Pridelanders and oppose their former master. The news that Yama and Malkia would betray Hasira was almost too much to take for Shuja. Still, he trusted Tamu. If this worked, they would be free from Hasira.

"Tamu, that's incredible," Simba praised her. "With this plan, he'll be powerless against us. We'll never see him again." It was settled, then. Should Hasira refuse to enter the Pridelands again, they would seek him out instead. With the might of the Pridelanders behind him, Shuja would be untouchable. It was late that day when Kiara emerged from the cave. She had evidently been crying. Spotting Shuja down by the watering hole, she went to him. She needed to talk to him.

"Shuja?" Her voice startled him slightly. He had not expected her to approach him for some time.

"Oh! Hi, Kiara. How are you feeling?" He was sure she had come down to vent her feelings, to unleash her rage upon him as she blamed him for what had happened to Kovu. What she said next shocked him far more.

"I wanted to set some things straight," she began. "I need to tell you that I don't blame you for what happened." That was a surprise. "I was angry, yes…but not at you. It wouldn't have been fair for me to ask you to accept Hasira's offer. I just needed to tell you that. Don't beat yourself up over it…" She did not seem to know whether to leave or not. Shuja instead nuzzled her affectionately, grateful beyond comprehension that she was so forgiving, so undeservingly compassionate. Shuja deserved a lot worse from these Pridelanders. He owed it to them to make sure Hasira never harmed them again. He would make sure they were safe.

"Thank you, Kiara. I mean it! I really didn't deserve that." Kiara purred softly then.

"Don't mention it," she whispered before heading back towards Pride Rock. Hasira was nearby, that much was certain. His last words before leaving had been, 'You know where to find me.' Shuja did know, in fact. He surmised the white lion had returned to the western land, to the stone tower where Nala had been kept captive. That was where they would seek him out if he did not come to them first. That was where they would destroy him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Contingency Plan

Hasira kept to the outskirts of the Pridelands, where he would not be seen. That blasted hornbill, Zazu, patrolled the skies each and every day. He was likely keeping watch for Simba. To keep him hidden from sight, he used the long grass and thick trees. It would not take long to reach the Outlands. It was time to face the facts. With only two allies, completing his mission was a fantasy. This was not even about Shuja anymore, this was about the Pridelands. Hasira would kill Simba, Nala and Kiara if it was the last thing he did. The King's family had messed with his affairs too much. He needed to get rid of them. Then, at long last, Shuja would be at his mercy. Then and only then, once his enemies had been slain, he would return home and reign supreme. To complete his mission, he would need more allies. The deaths of Yaku and Makku had put a serious weight on Hasira's back. While they had been his friends in the past, he did not care for them anymore. They were mere pawns, tools to use as he pleased. Now, though, they had been slain. And the white lion's pride had been reduced to three. He needed to recruit others or he would be driven from the Pridelands, never to complete his goal. There were likely no other lions around that he could recruit. Still, where there was a king there would be those that would seek to see him fall. Simba's enemies would be perfect underlings to carry out Hasira's will. He entered the Outlands swiftly, venturing to the cave where he had met the two hyenas days before. Green steam hissed from the ground and elephant bones still littered the area. This was truly a desolate place. Still, he could hear movement nonetheless. Following the source of the commotion quietly, he came upon a lone hyena, sniffing the ground in search of food, no doubt. These pathetic, starving beasts were clearly no friend to Simba and his pride. They would do, for now. Hasira approached the creature cautiously.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" he asked treacherously. The hyena jumped around at the speed of light, eyes wide at the sight of the lion. She had three black strands of hair hanging down over her eyes.

"Oh! Uh…hi there?" Her voice was confident but her tone and manner were nervous. Hasira studied her carefully.

"Tell me, what is your name, hyena?" He circled her slowly.

"Shenzi. What's yours, lion?" She was cheeky, evidently.

"I'm Hasira and I've come with a proposition."

"Is that so?" she asked. "Well, count me out, mister. Any proposition I've heard from a lion hasn't gone according to plan." Hasira placed a paw before her as she tried to leave, blocking her escape. That halted her immediately. He could see in her eyes that she was afraid. Whatever lions she had dealt with in the past, she knew Hasira was much stronger, much more capable. She would not trifle with him.

"Oh, hear me out, won't you?" She swallowed hard.

"A-alright. What is this proposition you have?"

"Tell me if the name Simba rings a bell." Judging from the expression on her face, she knew well who Simba was. "Ah, so you do know him. Well, I find myself in the unfortunate position of wanting him dead and lacking the allies to get him that way. Is this something that interests you?"

"Look, uh, Hasira, that's a bad idea already. I tried to kill Simba before. As a cub. Didn't turn out so well."

"This will be different. I have two lions in my employ, both of which will tear Simba's family apart at a moment's notice. All I need are numbers. Once he and his family are defeated, you and any others that join me can drive his pride away. The Pridelands will be yours for the taking." Shenzi's eyes widened with each sentence Hasira spoke. She had to admit, it sounded like he was very capable of doing this. If they succeeded, it would be glorious.

"You really think you can pull this off?" Hasira grinned. If he could convince others to join him, he could definitely do it.

"I do. With a little help from the hyenas of the Outlands, of course." She mulled it over for a moment, though Hasira was fairly sure she would not refuse him.

"Alright, White Mane, I'm in."

"Excellent! Are there others you can call on to aid us?"

"Yeah, yeah, I think so. Other hyenas."

"How many?"

"Around twenty." Twenty! That would be a good start. While likely incapable of starting an all-out war with Simba's pride, they would serve as a good distraction or perhaps backup for Yama and Malkia. This was getting better by the second. "And maybe a vulture or two."

"Just the one will do," Hasira told her. He needed a scout of his own to survey the skies while Zazu was out and about. "Meet me to the west, outside the stone tower. That is where we will form our final plans." He left swiftly, giving her no time to answer him. If she did not follow through with her end of the bargain, he would return and hunt her down. It was the next day when he learned that she had, in fact followed through. Almost twenty-five hyenas and three vultures stood at the ready below the stone tower at dawn. Hasira descended, followed closely by Yama and Malkia. They had been less than enthusiastic when he had told them his plan, much to his chagrin. He chalked it down to exasperation. Once this was over they would be pleased. "My, my! You really have delivered a prize to me, Shenzi!" he told her, genuinely impressed by the scene before him. "Listen up, all of you! Our target is the Pridelands. Tomorrow, we march upon Pride Rock. Your job is simple; distract each and every member of Simba's pride, leading them away from their King. Yama and Malkia will strike down as many as they can. Shenzi, you and..these other two," Hasira gestured to the pair of none-too-bright looking hyenas beside Shenzi, "will tackle Nala and Kiara, the King's family. Then, once Simba is alone, I will strike. Once the pride has been defeated, the Pridelands are yours to do with as you please. I ask only one thing; do not touch the black-maned lion. He is mine." The end of his speech was met with triumphant barking and howling. If this worked, it would finally mean the end of Hasira's enemies. He went to the vultures then, instructing them to scout the Pridelands and report back with news of Simba's pride and their movements. If they came to Hasira first, he wanted to be ready.

The anticipation of waiting for Hasira to arrive was torturous. Simba lay at the edge of Pride Rock, basking in the sun with Nala. Their family and pride were inside, equally sick and tired of Hasira's antics. If he did not arrive within the next day or so, Simba would march his entire pride to the west. That was the only way to ensure they would put an end to this torment. It was a hot day, the rays of sunshine scorching the earth of the Pridelands. Shuja emerged from the cave with Tamu, walking to meet the King and Queen as they rose to their feet.

"Everything alright?" Simba asked then.

"I think so," Shuja answered, though uncertainly. "I was just talking with Tamu about this plan. I'm not sure if it will work."

"Why not?" asked Nala. Truly, it was strange for Shuja to doubt this plan as he did. It was as good a plan as any of them could formulate. Tamu had indeed done a fantastic job when she regained the trust and loyalty of her old friends.

"It's Yama, mostly. I'm not sure he'll be as quick to change sides as he says. I've known him a long time and I'm just not sure he'll betray Hasira so easily. If anything, he might refuse to pick a side at all."

"That was a concern of mine," Tamu admitted. "Still, you weren't there when I spoke to him. He was ready to leave his leader's side, I'm sure of it. You'll just have to wait and see."

"This isn't easy for you two, huh?" Simba asked. That was an understatement if ever they'd heard one. To be so close to properly having their old pride back together was agonising.

"I think we're just restless," Tamu proposed. "Hasira sure likes to keep us waiting. We just need word of what he's planning." With impeccable timing, Zazu landed before them then.

"Ah, Zazu. What news have you?" Simba asked.

"I'm afraid it's not good, Your Majesty," he said then. "I spotted a rather large pack of hyenas heading to the west just moments ago. I'm not sure what their motives are."

"Hyenas?!" Simba hissed. He had had bad experiences with those in the past. "What could they be up to?"

"If I may, sire, perhaps they are seeking out Hasira. It's possible they know of his rivalry with us and seek to aid him." That was a disturbingly plausible thought. It was then that Kiara approached them.

"How many, Zazu?" she asked. The hornbill gulped nervously before giving his answer.

"Twenty. Give or take."

"Twenty?!" Simba's voice was full of rage and incredulity. "A pack that size hasn't been seen in years."

"I'm sorry, sire." Simba sighed then.

"It's fine. Thank you, Zazu." The hornbill nodded before taking to the skies again. This left them no choice. They needed to march on Hasira before he had the chance to attack them. Still, if he truly was allied with the hyenas that might prove more difficult than they would like. Simba began pacing angrily. For the first time in a long while, he had absolutely no idea what to do.

"How do we proceed?" Nala asked. Her question was met with silence.

"Daddy?" Kiara asked almost silently.

"I don't know," the King replied. Kiara sighed with exasperation, with fear.

"I wish Kovu were here." Simba stopped his pacing once he heard that. He, too, missed his daughter's mate.

"I know you do. I miss him too."

"Then it's a good thing…I'm not going anywhere," came a familiar voice as they spotted that familiar scar faced lion approaching Pride Rock.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Look to the Stars

Pain. That was the only thing Kovu could feel. He had fallen quite a distance, colliding with trees and branches before finally slamming into the ground hard. Once he awoke at last, it was dark. He had definitely broken something. The agonising stinging sensation coming from his side assured him of that. Struggling to climb to his feet, he exhaled heavily, sending a cloud of dust into the air. Leaves and twigs surrounded him, likely a result of his fall. Peeling apart his eyelids and surveying the scene, he spotted Yaku and Makku also. Apparently, they had not been so lucky. He nudged each of them gently but they did not wake. They were not breathing. Luck was indeed on Kovu's side this day. Had he fallen an inch or two in the other direction, he would not have survived the fall. Either that or he was tougher than he knew. Forcing himself to explore the surrounding area yielded nothing of interest. The area was densely wooded with little no life. Venturing further out towards the grassy plains told him that very small, malnourished herds of antelope lived nearby. They would serve as a source of food if he could not find his way back to the Pridelands. Doing so proved troublesome, in fact. There was no obvious way to make it back to the top of the cliff he had fallen from. Were he back up there, he could retrace his steps and return home. As it was, he was trapped. The only way to go would take him further and further from his destination. So he stayed here, for what he assumed had been two days. He hunted, he sniffed out water sources and he explored. Even attempting to follow the cliff side lead him to a dead end. Eventually, he forgot where he had fallen from and opted instead to continue his explorations. Each day stretched on and on, the immense heat of the sun bearing down upon his back. He had little to no energy to hunt at the end of the second day. His chances of ever find his way home looked bleak at this point. As the sun edged closer and closer to the distant mountains, Kovu dropped to the ground upon a small hill. He had been travelling for hours, making his way through a sort of oasis. This was where he would rest for the night. In actual fact, this was where he would likely rest for a good long while. It looked unlikely that he would ever make it home. This land was certainly liveable, filled with an abundance of life, though with more insects than he would have preferred. Truly, it seemed almost hopeless to dwell on thoughts of the Pridelands. He missed Kiara greatly. It had been far too long since he had told her how much he loved her. He missed Simba, too. His mate's father had been very accommodating of him this last year. It made Kovu genuinely upset that he would not be around to help his family against Hasira. Now that he thought about it, there was no guarantee Hasira had not attacked already. It brought a tear to his eye to think about such despair, such desolate hopelessness. How had the life of the Pridelanders come to this? To make matters worse, it seemed a storm was brewing overhead. Thick, bluish-black clouds appeared and became far less distorted than they had been moments ago. In fact, they were moving quite fast. They were taking form, actually. How curious that the shape they took on resembled a lion. It was then Kovu realised that this was no storm. No, that was a king up among the stars. That was one of the great kings of the past.

"Kovu," the voice said. The lion had a deep, commanding voice like no other. Kovu rose to his feet shakily, still refusing to believe his eyes.

"Who is that?" he asked confusedly. "Are you-?" He stopped himself then.

"I am Mufasa, Kovu. I am Simba's father. I've had my eye on you for quite some time." Simba's father! That was incredible yet unbelievable at the same time. What a thought to process. It must be something very great or disturbingly terrible to call one of the Pridelands' greatest kings to him.

"Mufasa?! How can this be?" Kovu asked, stumbling over his words. He was still in shock at the sight before him.

"You are in pain, Kovu. You have lost hope, lost your purpose. You have fallen, Kovu. But that does not mean you cannot pick yourself up again." Kovu scoffed rather disrespectfully then, unintentionally of course.

"I…I don't know what to do anymore," he admitted. "The Pridelands…they're in trouble. I can't do anything. Simba, Kiara, Nala…all of them are in danger. And I'm powerless to do anything." The clouds shook greatly as though preparing for a lightning strike.

"Of course you can, Kovu. Your family needs you, your pride. Your home needs you."

"I am...lost, Mufasa. There's no way back." Mufasa's aspect simply smiled then.

"Follow your heart, it will lead you back home, back to the family you love. Do not wallow in your despair, Kovu, or it will destroy you. Do not lose hope in your pride." A great wind blew in and swept Mufasa's aspect out of the sky as quickly as it had appeared. Words of wisdom from the wisest king of all, how could Kovu ignore him? So he did what he had been told to do; follow his heart. For a long while he remained lost, trapped in this oasis of insects and unpredictable storms. Still, he persevered, eventually catching a familiar scent, the scent of home. He followed it, moving as quickly as his legs would take him. By the time he spotted Pride Rock, it was daylight. He had never been happier to see his home. As he came closer and closer, his energy began to fail him. It seemed the past few days had finally caught up with him. As he neared Pride Rock, he began moving slower and slower.

"I wish Kovu were here," he heard Kiara say. That made him smile. He could not wait to see the look on her face when she saw him return.

"I know you do," came Simba's voice too. "I miss him also." Kovu could not help but laugh.

"Then it's a good thing…I'm not going anywhere," he wheezed as loudly as he could. The look on Kiara's face in particular warmed his heart. She didn't skip a beat as she leapt from Pride Rock, with a landing that would have broken the ankles of another lion, and rushed to meet her mate.

"Kovu!" she screamed, tears rushing from her eyes. "I thought I'd lost you…" She embraced him intimately as though she would never let him go, placing one paw around his neck. The others were not far behind. Simba and Nala were next to embrace him. Once they were done welcoming him back, Simba stared at him in disbelief.

"I can't believe it's you," he breathed. "I watched you fall, I watched you…the others? Hasira's allies?"

"Dead," Kovu said bluntly. "They didn't survive the fall." They all looked around at each other, astonished. The fact that Kovu was here was shock enough. To learn that he had survived the fall that killed two other, very capable lions was incredible.

"It's a miracle that brought you back," Nala said.

"Actually, it was your father," he replied, gesturing to Simba. "Mufasa."

"My father?" The expression on the King's face was confused yet hopeful. "What do you mean?"

"The great kings of the past?" he continued, glancing at Kiara. "I guess…let's just say I needed the help. And the greatest of the great kings gave it to me." Simba smiled, truly glad that his father had helped Kovu come home. He looked to the sky.

"He did, huh?" Rafiki would be glad indeed to hear that. The baboon had been staying in his tree for the last while. When they went to meet Hasira, they would call for him. Timon and Pumbaa, too, had been with him. To think of it almost frightened Simba. The war was upon them, all that remained was to gather their forces and march. Shuja stepped forward then, greeting Kovu with a wink.

"It's good to have you back, pal." The injured lion smiled at that. Indeed, it was good to be back. However, a rest was certainly in order. Still, he did not know if they had the time to wait. Hasira could be upon them at any moment.

"So, tell me, what of Hasira?" he asked. "When do we move?"

"You're not going anywhere!" Kiara protested, half joking.

"She's right," Simba agreed. "You need to rest. I have Zazu patrolling the skies. For today we can relax. Hasira can wait." They all retired to Pride Rock's cave for the rest of the day. Kiara did not leave Kovu's side the whole time. As night fell over the land, Simba called Shuja outside, leading him up a winding pathway to the very summit of Pride Rock. You could see everything from here, especially in the moonlight.

"My father took me up here when I young," the King began. "He showed me the whole land, told me I would rule it all one day. I was so disobedient back then, so foolish. But he never lost faith in me, never doubted I'd do the right thing when the Pridelands were in danger. I miss him sometimes."

"What do you think he'd say?" Shuja asked. "If he were here today?"

"I'd like to think he'd be proud of what I've done." Shuja had no doubt he would be. Simba was a great king, something Hasira would never be no matter how hard he tried. "How do you feel, Shuja? You've been quiet the last while." In truth, it was the impending battle that had him so quiet. They would need to face Hasira soon. The prospect was not something that pleased Shuja. He was not eager to face his old friend.

"Honestly? I'm worried more than anything. We'll likely meet Hasira sooner than later. When we do…I don't know, I suppose I just know that it will be the end. And I don't like how it's likely going to end."

"I know," Simba sympathised. "I've actually been in your situation. Nala told you about Scar, didn't she?" Shuja nodded. "That was a dark day when I took my home back. I told him to run. To run away and never return, something he had said to me in the past. But he was…too evil, too full of hatred. He forced me into a fight. If I could have let him live, I would have. His reign needed to end but he was still my family." That hit the nail on the head. "It won't be easy with Hasira, but you'll do what you need to. And I trust you, whatever decision you make." That was oddly reassuring. Shuja's journey was bitterly at an end. Hasira had come all this way to find him, to track him down. The next time they met would probably be the last. It wasn't a nice thought. Still, there was likely no other way. This was it. It was time to bring peace to the Pridelands once and for all.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Together

The rains poured down this morning to drench the Pridelands, as if to reflect the dark day that lay ahead. Hasira was out there, stronger than ever and ready to lay waste to Simba and his family. They could not let that happen. With all their strength, they would triumph over the white lion that had been terrorising them ever since he arrived here a short time ago. Then, Simba had no knowledge of Shuja or his past plights. These were all strangers to him, unknowns that potentially posed a threat to the security of his kingdom. Now, though, Shuja and Tamu had been welcomed quite warmly into the Pridelands. They were fighting for their home, for peace. A fight Simba recognised all too well. He would be pleased to assist them. After all, it wasn't long ago he was faced with the very same struggle against his own enemies.

Today would be harrowing, but it would also mark an end to the pain and chaos, one way or another. Thanks to Tamu, they had a significant advantage over Hasira. His two remaining allies were not his only sources of power, but they were very great threats. Or at least they would be had Tamu not succeeded in turning them against their master. Had she not, the outcome of today would be far from guaranteed. When the time came, she would call on her old friends to betray Hasira. If everything went as planned, he would be vulnerable. Not completely, but more so than before. If Zazu's reports were to be believed, the self-proclaimed king would still have a rather large pack of hyenas at his command. That would certainly make things difficult. The thought sent a shiver down Simba's spine, the memories of his childhood. But even with them, Hasira would not stand a chance against the combined might of the Pridelanders and Shuja's pack. That gave the King confidence as he rose this morning, Nala curled up beside him peacefully.

It was early. The sun had only just risen as its light spread across the land, despite the pouring rain and dense mist. It was a strange day out there, darkness and uncertainty all around. But there was light there, too, a light that would allow Simba's pride to see the way forward. Simba cautiously strode outside and went to the edge of Pride Rock, peering down through the mist below to see if there was any sign of Hasira approaching. It did not seem likely their enemies would arrive so early, nor was it plausible that they would attack Pride Rock directly. No, if anything, the Pridelanders would meet their foes out there somewhere, further into the land. As optimistic as Simba was about the approaching battle, he did not look forward to it.

"As always, you never fail to rise at dawn." The voice was Nala's as she sleepily strode up beside him, nuzzling him affectionately. "It's almost over, now."

"Yes, it is," Simba concurred, returning his gaze to the abyss below him. "I hope we're ready for this, Nala. I keep worrying we won't be prepared. Or Hasira will surprise us when we won't be expecting him."

"You worry too much, Simba," she told him a bit scornfully. "I know it can't be easy for you, bearing the burden of this. But we'll be fine. We're more than ready for this. We have been for quite some time." That was true, considering everything they had been through. It wasn't often the Pridelands saw torment the likes of which Hasira had brought with him, but when it did, Simba and his family went above and beyond to protect what was theirs. They had come out on top time and time again. That should have given the King hope. But Nala sensed he was not convinced. "It's alright to be scared, Simba."

"Scared?!" he asked as if the very notion offended him. It didn't, but fear was not something he had ever considered himself feeling. Ever since taking back his home from his tyrannical uncle, he had become much stronger and far more capable as a leader and a father. He never thought of himself as being afraid of anything. However, this was one of those rare occasions when he genuinely did feel frightened of what was to come. He did not want to put his family in danger, nor was he prepared to lose any of them if this went bad.

"Yes, Simba. Scared." She smirked at him. "I know as well as anyone how hard this must be. It isn't easy being King, despite what you thought when we were cubs." Simba couldn't help but laugh at the thought of how naïve and roguish he had been as a cub.

"I sure thought this was gonna be easy back then, didn't I?" He sighed deeply and shut his eyes for a moment. "I'm just…worried I might lose you. Any of you. When Kovu fell, I was terrified. I couldn't believe what had just happened before my own eyes. It's…well, nothing short of amazing that he's back. But next time, we might not be so lucky."

"I understand," Nala told him softly. "But we can do this, Simba. Just like we've done everything else. Together." He gave her an appreciative smile as the sounds of the others waking reached their ears.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm sure you'd manage," she joked. "Not as well, of course. You may need Zazu to pitch in here and there to make up for my absence." Kovu, Kiara, Shuja and Tamu came up behind them then. They looked tired, but ready to get started. They all knew it was going to be a long day.

"This isn't going to be pretty," Shuja weighed in.

"I wouldn't think so," Simba agreed. "But we can do this. All of us. Are you all ready?" They all nodded obediently as the rest of the pride emerged from Pride Rock and assembled before their king. They would follow him into war loyally, as they had done before. Some of them had been his enemies in the past. His eyes fell on Vitani and the Outlanders at that thought. But now they were his family, his allies. They would not let him down. "Alright. Everyone stick together and stay close. Hasira isn't going to hold back. And neither are we." And so they marched from Pride Rock, out towards the gorge. Rafiki, Timon and Pumbaa all waited not far from the cavernous formation, their figures shrouded in mist. Simba wasn't even sure it was them until he was close.

"Simba! Oh, pal, you aren't gonna believe this!"

"What is it, Timon?" the King asked his old friend. They didn't exactly need bad news right now, though it seemed inevitable given the circumstances.

"The white lion awaits, my king," Rafiki explained solemnly. "At the edge of the gorge. The hyenas have joined him in full. There are…many of them, Simba."

"I'm afraid it's true, Sire," Zazu chirped as he flew in to land before the pride. "Hasira isn't making any move to march on Pride Rock. I believe he wanted you to come to him."

"Where is he exactly?" Simba asked pointedly. The memory of this place was not pleasant for him. This gorge was where his father died, where his uncle's grand betrayal reached its pinnacle. The fact that Hasira chose this spot for the battle was upsetting.

"On the plain, Sire," Zazu explained. "At the other side. They have…driven the wildebeest away, it seems. Into the gorge itself." Zazu spoke carefully, knowing full well how difficult this must have been for his king. But Simba had no time for that now. He had more pressing matters at hand.

"We'd best not waste any time," Simba told them all. "This is it. I don't want any of you here that don't want to be. I know we've all had our differences…but this is unlike anything we've been through before. It's not too late to turn back, to leave before it's too late." Kiara went to her father then, almost moved to tears by his words as she gently nudged her nose against his mane.

"We're not going anywhere," Shuja said adamantly. "This is as much our fight as it is yours. We're seeing it out to the end."

"He's right," Tamu concurred. "If it wasn't for us, your family wouldn't be in this mess. We have to stay." Simba smiled and nodded approvingly. He was grateful for their friendship in this. His eyes fell on his own pride, then. There were some who may not be too keen about laying down their lives in defence of somewhere they had only been calling home for a year now. Simba was glad to give them the chance to leave if they wanted, to flee in case Hasira was victorious. Vitani stepped forward.

"Simba…I know we…haven't exactly seen eye-to-eye," she began nervously. "And there was a time when I would have gladly taken your home from you in the name of justice. Or what I thought was justice. But now?" She paused, her eyes locking with Kovu's. They both nodded as Vitani once more looked to the lion she served, the lion she called king. "I'm with you. We all are." Simba breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. All of you." Without wasting any more time, they pressed on towards where Hasira waited. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the grassy plain, though the short journey felt like it lasted forever. Their arrival was announced by the squawking of a vulture they had not initially seen. They all halted at the sound of it, only ten feet or so from the large pack of ravenous hyenas. The mist was thinning out now, though the sun had been obscured by large grey clouds. The rain, too, had almost stopped only to be replaced by the startling rumble of thunder and lightning above. Hasira emerged from beneath a structure of rocks that provided shade from the sun above, though what purpose it served on this gloomy day was a mystery. Yama and Malkia were close behind.

"Well, it took you long enough, Simba!" the white lion mocked as he came forward. The hyenas all came to their feet at the sight of the pride before them. They all looked quite frightened considering they were staring down a pride of at least twenty angry lions and lionesses that they had no chance of beating in a fight alone. But Hasira would not tolerate fear today. And they all knew that. "My, my. And you've brought everyone along with you. That wasn't the smartest idea, surely. No one back home to guard that rock of yours?"

"It's over, Hasira," Simba spat, ignoring him. "Stand down. You've lost."

"Oh, I hardly think so," Hasira retorted gleefully as he paced up and down the ranks of hyenas behind him. "I thought you'd be a little happier to see your old 'friends' again, isn't that right, Shenzi?" Simba's gaze momentarily fell on the three hyenas at the head of the pack, the three beasts that tormented him as a cub in service to his uncle. He growled at the sight of them. They almost looked embarrassed to be here today, considering everything. But as long as Hasira was in his current position of power, they would serve him. That was where Simba had the advantage.

"Enough, Hasira!" Simba growled.

"Yes, I agree. Very well, then. You've come here today expecting to win. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but today marks the demise of your little kingdom. Yama, Malkia. Do it." They had him. Neither of the two made a move at their apparent master's request. Instead, they just remained still for a few moments before coming forward and joining Simba's pride. "What is this? What are you _doing_?!"

"It's over," Malkia told him firmly. "We're done taking orders from you, Hasira. It's time to end this once and for all." It took the lion a few moments to realise that he had been beaten before the conflict even began. Yama and Malkia were the only reasons he had any hope of winning. The hyenas on their own would not suffice. And now, Hasira was practically powerless.

"You can't be serious! I gave you your home back, I drove those invaders away! I DID THAT!" They were all silent.

"I know," Malkia said regretfully.

"We're sorry, Hasira," Yama told him softly. "That it came to this. But we're not following you anymore. You've gone too far." And so the white lion was left alone, probably for the first time in his life. There was no way this ended well for him now that his two most powerful allies had turned on him. They could see it in his face, he was beaten. Even the hyenas now looked about ready to leave. But something kept them there, uncertain about how to proceed. Whether it was their fear of Hasira or a strange respect they had for him, his next move would decide theirs. Without warning, he launched himself at Simba and pinned his rival to the ground. It took only seconds for the fighting to start.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: One Last Fight

The scene was utter carnage as it unfolded beneath the storm above. Hasira's attack had been highly unprecedented and unpredictable. Even Shuja had been certain that his old friend would back down out of hopelessness when faced with the reality that he had no friends left. But that theory proved to be wrong as the white lion saw fit to lash out at Simba in one last attempt to kill him and uproot his family from the Pridelands. As soon as Simba fell to the ground, his daughter and mate rushed to his aid. That spurred the three head hyenas to rush in also. From there, it was a mess. Simba's pride and Shuja's pack were surrounded by an ocean of rabid hyenas that bit and clawed at them before taking off cowardly and returning seconds later to repeat this course of action. Their speed was the only thing keeping them alive. And it may be the thing that granted them victory today.

Hasira's might was terrifying as he leaped from foe to foe, first sending a clawed paw into Kiara's face, knocking her to the ground, then head-butting Kovu into the rocky structure behind him, then proceeding to tackle Nala to the ground. His own speed was unnatural for a lion of his size. The fact that he was effectively left alone without any allies to count on, coupled with the harsh reality that the two individuals he probably considered family at one point now fought against him, were beginning to push him over the edge. It was obvious from his aggression, his relentless fury. He was desperate, and that desperation led to anger and hatred that now fuelled his mindless desire to kill any and all who stood against him.

What was most frustrating of all was the interference of the hyenas. Just when one of Simba's pride thought they had an opportunity to tackle Hasira, his hyenas intervened to save him from harm. They were the only reason he still had a fighting chance. As Simba rose from the ground and surveyed the scene around him, he spotted Nala fending off several hyenas attempting to corner her. He immediately rushed to her aid, swiping aggressively at the pathetic animals. He did not hold back. The force and lethality with which he attacked them injured them gravely. Though they would not die, their injuries scared them off permanently. They would not be re-joining the fight.

"Are you alright?" Simba asked hurriedly.

"I am," Nala told him between heavy breaths. Simba noticed she had a slight limp, though he decided against making an issue about it. "We need to help the others." Indeed, while the bulk of Simba's pride were fending off the fiendishly fast hyenas, Kiara, Kovu and Tamu had all been separated. They were all forced into confrontations with several hyenas themselves.

"I'll help Kiara," Simba began commandingly. "You go to the others. Make sure they stay close to you. We need to stick together!"

"Right!" Simba wasted no time as he galloped towards the edge of the gorge and launched himself into the air, coming down upon the two hyenas that attempted to back his daughter off the edge. The feral beasts took off without so much as a whimper.

"Daddy!" Kiara exclaimed. While she was more than capable of taking care of herself, she had evidently been injured, too. That, along with the fact that she had been cornered by two hyenas that no doubt evaded her every attack, must have terrified her. She nuzzled her father affectionately before looking around her, a panicked expression on her face. Her fears were soon allayed as Nala approached with Kovu in tow. The scar faced lion rushed to his mate.

"Where are the others?" Simba asked. Shuja and Tamu were still lost amidst the waves of hyenas. Simba just hoped they were alright. Hasira's army was thinning out at an alarming rate. Every minute, more and more hyenas were fleeing the scene, slowly realising that they didn't stand a chance. It was only a matter of time before they had Hasira alone.

"There!" Kiara exclaimed. They all turned to see Shuja barrel through a group of hyenas to clear a path to Tamu. That was five more of the beasts that took off in the other direction. The two lions rushed over to the others as soon as they saw them.

"Are you okay?" Nala asked quickly. Neither of them looked too badly injured. That was a relief.

"We are," Shuja assured them as Rafiki, Timon and Pumbaa joined them. "Where's Hasira?" It didn't take long to deduce where the white lion was. Almost all of the hyenas had fled, now. Only Hasira was left, impressively managing to fend off the entirety of Simba's pride by himself over by the edge of the gorge.

"Let's move," Simba commanded them all. Only three hyenas remained, looking on at the battle unfolding. They no longer saw fit to aid Hasira, however. Perhaps they finally realised how futile it was to serve him. Simba came to a halt just behind them. Shenzi was the first to turn.

"Oh, no…," she groaned. The other two slowly craned their necks to see who it was that had come up behind them. It was the three hyenas from Simba's childhood, the three that had put him through so much pain. Here they were, at his mercy.

"Hey, look, here, Simba," began the hyena to the left, Banzai. "We didn't want nothing to do with this guy, y'hear? We just, we, he just-"

"Shut it, Banzai!" Shenzi scolded him, her expression turning solemn as she looked Simba in the eye.

"I guess there ain't nothing we can say to stop you from doing what you're gonna do," she said sadly. Simba considered her for a moment before relaxing his gaze. He often thought about these three hyenas, about what he would do to them if he ever found them again. And now…he found it difficult to even think like that. No, he would not stoop to that level.

"Just do one thing for me," he told them. They all looked up at him, uncertainty and fear in their eyes. "Run. Run away and never return." It was a kindness they arguably didn't deserve, and one they would not take for granted. Banzai and Ed were off like a shot, but Shenzi hesitated for a moment.

"You know, Scar talked a big game about killing you, but you really ain't so bad after all." Simba almost felt himself smiling at that. "Thanks." With that, she took off after her comrades. Now, it was only Hasira left. He was losing energy with each passing second. Simba let out one great roar that halted the attacks of his pride. Now, Hasira was utterly at their mercy.

"It's over, Hasira!" Simba screamed as the white lion backed closer and closer to the edge of the gorge.

"Yes…you've said that…a few…times…now," Hasira gasped between heavy breaths. Yama and Malkia approached now, joining the gargantuan pride that stood before Hasira. If there was even a chance of victory before, it was gone now. "And you…two…ungrateful runts…how _dare_ you…turn on me!" They did not feel good about this situation. How could they, after all? A friendship and connection like they had to Hasira was not easily severed. But they had no choice. This was how it had to be. They would be better off for it in the future.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," Malkia told him. "I truly am."

"No," Hasira growled, his eyes narrowing and his energy returning. "You're not. Not yet." They all saw it before it happened. Hasira's speed was largely reduced by his lack of stamina. The second he launched himself at Malkia, Yama jumped between the two of them and struck Hasira with one large paw. The strike sent the white lion tumbling backwards until his body rolled over the edge. He managed to dig his claws into the rock just in time to save himself from falling. Shuja was the first one to move. He went to the edge of the gorge and extended one paw.

"Take it, Hasira!" he implored his old friend. "Take it, please!" They all knew Hasira was too far gone. Today proved that. If allowed to live, he would not stop until Simba's family were dead. But it was obvious Shuja could not just let him die. Even Simba did not feel comfortable with that. So they waited for Hasira to make a decision.

"You…," the white lion grumbled weakly as the last of his energy left him and his eyes began to close. "My…old…friend…" It was too late. Hasira was falling before Shuja could do anything. The last thing any of them saw was that flash of white disappearing into the misty abyss below. And so Hasira was gone, at long last, never to threaten the Pridelands again. It should have been a good thing. Simba and his family were now safe. But for the Badlanders, the former members of Hasira's pride, this was a sad moment. Kovu was reminded of his mother's death, a similarly bittersweet occasion. He nudged Shuja gently.

"You okay?" The black-maned lion was not sure how to respond.

"I don't know," he said honestly as the others joined him. Yama, Malkia and Tamu all laid down beside him as their gaze fell on the gorge below, where their old friend had fallen one last time. "I…I don't know."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Home

They all gathered at Pride Rock that morning. It was a clear, sunny day as a cool breeze set in and the majority of Simba's pride slept soundly. Hasira was gone. His attempt to destroy Simba and his family had failed and he would threaten them no more. As upsetting as this had been for his former friends, they could not deny that it needed to happen. They would remember him fondly, as he was before their home was taken, before he lost himself to the darkness.

"You know you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like," Simba reiterated as the Badlanders gathered outside. They were preparing to leave. The journey back home would be long and tiring, but they would make it together and at the end, they would finally have a home to call their own. The beautiful paradise Hasira took back was once a place of peace and love. It could be again, if given the chance. The Badlanders needed to return there, to make sure it remained peaceful. If left alone for too long, others may take over again and spoil it. That could not be allowed to happen.

"We really appreciate the offer," Malkia told him graciously. "Especially given the circumstances. I'm not sure we deserve your forgiveness. But we must be going. Our own home awaits."

"I understand," Simba told her.

"The journey will be long," Nala weighed in. "I hope you'll all stay safe. There's no telling what dangers may lie out there."

"Thank you," Yama began, "but we're well aware. We will have no trouble, don't worry. It will be a much safer journey with the four of us. Together." Indeed, it was nice to see these four friends reunited as a family once more, considering Hasira had driven a wedge between them. His darkness almost destroyed the relationships they had all built together. They were fortunate to have this opportunity to start over again.

"You're always welcome here," Simba told them warmly as they prepared to leave. "You know that?"

"Of course," Malkia replied as Yama nuzzled her gently. During the fight, he had been quick to jump in and defend her from harm. While it was safe to assume he would have done that for anyone, Shuja could not help but notice how close Yama and Malkia had grown during this time. It warmed his heart to witness their budding relationship. "Thank you, Simba. For everything."

"Don't mention it." They both gave him one last approving nod before descending from Pride Rock and starting towards the Outlands. Tamu looked on, eager to follow but also saddened that she had to leave. She had grown quite fond of both the Pridelands and Simba's family. Back home, it was rare other lions, or indeed other animals of any kind, appeared from outside lands. To know that this entire kingdom was here made Tamu quite happy.

"I'm going to miss this place," she told them. "I really am. This is…quite the home you have here, Simba. It's impressive what you've accomplished here."

"Well, I didn't do it alone," he admitted. "We all worked hard to make this place what it is. And now…you've helped us keep the peace. Especially you, Tamu."

"Me?!" she asked, surprised. "How?"

"You were the one who convinced the others to turn on Hasira," Nala reminded her. "That was your own idea. Without that…you might not be travelling back home today. And we might not be standing here." Simba placed his paw over hers at that. The thought that he might have lost her yesterday was terrifying. The fact that she was still here was something he was eternally grateful for. And he owed much of that gratitude to Tamu and her plan.

"I don't know about that," Tamu told them modestly. "But…I appreciate that." With that, she turned and descended also, following the other two towards home. Only Shuja remained, now. He would follow his own family too, when he was ready.

"Quite the experience we've had, huh?" Simba joked as the two lions walked to the edge of Pride Rock together.

"You could say that," Shuja agreed. "It's been strange. I never thought it would end up like this. After everything…I know that couldn't have ended differently. And I'm not even sure if I wanted it to. But I'm glad it's over. I'm glad my actions didn't cause your family any more pain."

"Nonsense, Shuja," Simba scolded him. "None of this was your fault. I promise you that." They were silent for a time, then, watching over the land below. The Pridelands finally had peace, after all this time. It was quite a sight.

"I suppose I should be going," Shuja said then as he made his way towards the edge of Pride Rock.

"You know you're welcome to visit?" Kiara piped up. "Like my daddy said, our home is open to you."

"After everything we've been through, we'd be glad to see you again," Nala concurred. Shuja couldn't help but smile at that. It was overwhelming to see such kindness in these lions and lionesses that not long ago considered him a stranger.

"That mean a lot," Shuja told them. "I'm sure I'll be back, some day. I hope to see you all again. Take care of yourselves, alright?" He gave them one last familial smile before leaving them there, taking off after his own family. Tamu rushed to meet him as he tried to catch up to the others.

"Do you really think they'll be back?" Kiara asked as she, Kovu, Simba and Nala all stood at the edge of Pride Rock.

"Not for a long time," Kovu admitted. "They've got a long journey ahead."

"But they will be back," Nala suggested. "I'm sure of it." Simba looked up to the bright, shining sun and smiled. He was sure of it, too.

"We'll see them again," he agreed. "Some day." The breeze blew in over the four of them, sifting through the manes of Kovu and Simba. It was a gentle breeze, one that had been passing through the Pridelands all morning. Now, it came to a halt not far from Pride Rock, disturbing the fields of ash to reveal signs of life growing once more, from the ashes.


End file.
